Number One In Your Heart
by Captain Dodge
Summary: Sequel to "Sin Kid Showdown". Three months after his near-fatal fight with a bully, Lemy Loud is finally out of traction - and his sister Lacy has a very special "welcome home" gift for him... Rated "M" for strong sexual themes. (Cover art by Patanu102; used with permission)


**Author's Note: Hey-ho! Well, I did it, and I feel really dirty for it. Here it is – my very first piece of smut! I'm not sure whether I should be proud or ashamed…**

**Regardless, this will probably be my last foray into the Sin Kids universe. Looking at the possibilities on where Lemy's story could go, I could easily see this turning into a series, but I honestly just don't feel like it. I'll try to squeeze all the ideas I had into this one-shot.**

**Special thanks to OddCombo for helping to develop the character of Matilda and for recommending a very helpful guide to writing smut, and RainCourt for helping me, ah… **_**practice**_** writing smut. Also, the characters of Gwen and Kimberly and the character of Marsha are the creations of Lioxdz and Patanu102, respectively, and were used without permission. (I am **_**not**_** sorry.) So, now that we've gotten all that junk out of the way, enjoy, I guess!**

**I'm Captain Dodge – thank you, and it might be late, but the spirit is still there, so have a nice Valentine's Day!**

(…)

Lacy hesitated outside the door to Dad and Aunt Leni's room. Normally, anyone who wanted to come into the master bedroom was welcome, but whenever the door was closed, that usually meant that the people inside were either sleeping, or having sex – and given the time of day, the former seemed very unlikely.

Even so, Lacy couldn't hear any noises coming from within, and so, she gathered up her resolve and knocked on the door. In no time at all, Liena answered, wearing a light green bathrobe and a look of satisfaction.

"Oh, hey, Lacy!" Liena said.

"Uh, hey, Liena!" Lacy said. "Um… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Dad came up behind Liena wearing an orange bathrobe and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, not at all, sweetie!" he said. "In fact, we just finished!"

Liena giggled. "We sure did!" She turned to her father, giving him a half-lidded gaze. "Thanks, Daddy…"

Dad gave Liena a kiss. "You were great, sugarplum." He patted her plump rear. "Now, go on – it's getting late, and you need to take a bath."

Liena complied and bounced out of the room, blowing Dad a kiss which he "caught" and held close to his heart. Lacy watched the whole thing, sighing and shaking her head.

"Oh, excuse me, sweetie," Dad said. "What was it you wanted?"

Lacy turned back to her dad. "Dad… can we talk?"

Upon hearing the sincerity of her request, Dad was immediately understanding. "Oh, sure, sweetie, sure… Come on in…"

Dad led Lacy into the room, where the pungent smell of sex still hung thickly in the air._ "Ugh,_ that smell…" Lacy said, pinching her nose.

Dad sniffed the air. "Whoops! _Heh, heh, _hang on…" He ran over and opened the window. "There, that oughta air out the room…" That done, he sat on the edge of the bed and invited Lacy to sit down next to him, which she did. He draped one arm around her shoulders.

"So what's the matter, baby girl?" he asked.

Lacy pursed her lips and twiddled her fingers, unsure of how to approach him. She briefly considered broaching the subject outright, but she didn't want her father getting all worked up and mushy – that would just be embarrassing. Instead, she tried a different tactic. "Um, Dad, you know your, uh… _relationship_ with Mom and Aunt Lucy, and Aunt Lori, and all the others isn't… _normal,_ right?"

Dad nodded. "From modern society's point of view, _yes."_

"And… you all used to believe that too, right?"

"Honey bun, we didn't _believe_ it – we _knew_ it. And we _still_ know it."

"Okay –! Okay, but, I mean… I mean, you used to believe that it was _wrong,_ right…?"

Dad nodded again. "Yes. A long time ago. So long…"

"So, what made you do it anyways…?"

Dad became pensive, staring off into the distance. He considered telling her the truth – about how, one fateful summer day, during a late walk in the park to round off a day of brother-sister bonding, he and Aunt Lori were assaulted by a trio of thugs, one of whom forced Aunt Lori to fellate him and another of whom forced him to have sex with her, all under pain of mutilation and/or death…

…but ultimately decided against it, instead shrugging and saying, "Well, it's a long story… But suffice it to say, through a series of convoluted and unusual circumstances, your Aunt Lori ended up pregnant with Loan by me, when she was 18 and I was only 12."

"Oh… So, uh, how did you all react?"

"Oh, we were _horrified_ – especially your grandma and grandpa. They didn't know what to do – and truth be told, we didn't either. In the end, though, Grandpa Loud decided that, as long as there was nothing wrong with the baby and having it wouldn't put Lori at risk, she would carry the baby to term, have it, and then give it up for adoption."

"But that didn't happen, did it?"

"No, it did not. Your Aunt Lori and I started spending more and more time together – I felt like I needed to always _be there _for her, you know? Not like her ex-boyfriend, who cracked under the pressure and broke up with her, although I think he always regretted it – and we just grew closer and closer until, about three-quarters of the way into her pregnancy, she announced that she wasn't going to give the baby up after she had it."

"And what did they have to think about _that?"_

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa tried everything they could to change her mind, but it was set. And your mother and your aunts, well… they started having _different_ ideas. You see, sweetie, this whole episode with Lori getting pregnant and the two of us getting close made them realize certain…_ feelings._ Feelings that they never knew they had – feelings that had always been there, buried deep down. You know, your mother was the first to admit them – admit that she loved me as more than a brother. Aunt Lucy was second, followed by Aunt Leni, and Aunt Luna, and by the time Loan was born, all of us had come to terms with our feelings and agreed to share each other as siblings and lovers, forever."

"And what did Grandma and Grandpa do?"

"Well! They were at their wits' end, let me tell you!" Dad wagged his finger for emphasis, and Lacy giggled. "But seeing us all united on this issue and refusing to back down made them consider another choice – one they still had their misgivings about, but also one they'd refused to consider before. In the end, Grandma and Grandpa accepted our decision, however reluctantly."

"Why?"

"Because Grandpa said that we were a family – and a family sticks together, no matter what. At the end of the day, we were still their kids, and they loved us – just as much as they loved Loan, and all the other little ones that they lived to see."

"So… you all just accepted it? Just like that?"

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, sweetie – it was _hard._ Hard for all of us. A _reeeal_ bitter pill to swallow… but in the end, we swallowed it, and we dealt with it. We took Grandpa's words to heart, and we developed a system for how we would raise all of you together."

"Oh? The same system we use now?"

"The very same! We told ourselves, _'it takes a village to raise a child',_ and since we were pretty much a village unto ourselves, we decided that we would share in the responsibility of raising you all. Your mother and aunts would take shifts living at the house with me and raising you kids together, and you in turn would alternate between living at the house with all your siblings and living at your individual homes with your mothers. That way, I could put my expertise in living in a large family to good use, we all could experiment with parenting styles, you kids could grow up supported by all of us and each other, and your aunts could be free to live their own lives, winning bread on their own and seeing other people…"

"Hmm…" As Lacy pondered those words, she started. "Wait – _'seeing other people'?!"_

"Oh, _sure!_ Your mother, aunts and I are all in open relationships! What do you think Aunt Leni is doing right now, huh? She's on a date, probably sleeping with the guy right now!"

"_Wh – Bu – I –"_ Lacy stammered. "Bu… You mean, Aunt Leni…?"

"Yep! And not just her, either – _lots_ of your aunts get around! Your Aunt Lola, your Aunt Lana, your Aunt Luna, your Aunt Lori still sees her ex-boyfriend from time to time… Heck, some of them see _each other –_ your Aunt Luna and Aunt Luan, your Aunt Leni and Aunt Lisa…"

"And you're _okay with that?!"_

"Sure! I mean, they're their own women – it's not like I _own_ them! And if _I'm_ allowed to have multiple partners, then why shouldn't _they_ be? It's only fair…"

"Oh… Huh…" Lacy thought about it. "So… does that mean that _you,_ also…?"

"Me? Oh, _no._ Why would I? I've already got my hands full taking care of your mother, all your aunts, and some of your sisters. I'm _swamped."_

"So… they sleep with others, but they still sleep with you, too?"

"That's correct."

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening, sweetie? Because we're_ family,_ and we love each other." Dad paused. "…Also, apparently, I'm a _great_ lay." He shrugged, chuckling. "Hey, what can I say? When you've got ten sisters to practice on, you learn a few things…"

"Oh… I-It's just weird, though, because, I didn't think Mom ever dated any other guys… I mean, when she left me here…"

"Well, actually, Lacy, she _didn't._ And she _still_ doesn't."

Lacy looked up at him. _"Really?"_

Dad hugged Lacy close. "You see, sweetie – and don't tell the others, now… your mother's _special._ She was the first to realize how much she really loved me – and she was the one who showed me how much _I_ really loved _her._ The others followed suit, of course, but we couldn't deny that she and I had the closest bond." He smiled. "The days when your mother stays at the house are some of the happiest of my life… and when we… _you know…"_

"Mm-hmm…"

"…there's such a strong feeling of _love_ running through it that's only rivaled by that with your Aunt Leni – and only because of how sweet and caring she is. I'm serious, Lacy, _don't_ tell the others, but your mother…" Dad sighed. "Your mother… I love your mother the most."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. And she loves me, too – with all her heart."

"Then… Then why do you—"

"—sleep with other women? Because that's what happens in open relationships, sweetie – you _share_ love. It's not exclusive to one partner, everyone in the relationship gets a piece of the pie, so to speak."

"And Mom's just… okay with that?"

"Well, let me tell you, she wasn't at first. Your mother has always been a little selfish with her love, and once she found that special someone, it was hard for her to let me go. But we talked it out, and in the end, she conceded that the others' love was just as sincere as hers. And we reached a compromise."

"What's that?"

Dad smiled, looking Lacy directly in the eyes. "Well… your mother told me that she would be fine with me seeing other women… as long as I promised her that she would always be number one in my heart."

Lacy's eyes sparkled. "Wow…"

Dad nodded. "I promised. And to this day, she still is."

Lacy fell quiet, contemplating all of this information. "Hmmm… So, even though you're all siblings, you love each other? Like, _love_ love each other?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And even though you all love each other, you let each other sleep with other people?"

"That's right."

"And you're… _happy…_ with that?"

"We _learned_ to be happy with it, Lacy. It wasn't easy casting all those taboos aside, but we managed it. And it's been a challenge raising you all, but then, raising children always is, and it paid off in the end. And now we're one big, happy family." Dad snuggled Lacy, who giggled. _"All_ of us."

Lacy looked downcast. "But… everyone else…"

"Everyone else can think whatever they want to think – it won't change what we have. And they can call us unnatural, unusual, perverted, whatever they like – we might be, but we don't care." Dad held her close. "We have _you guys._ And we have each other." He took a deep, contented breath. "So, yeah, I know, our family is not normal. _But I wouldn't trade it for the world."_

Lacy beamed up at her father. _"Daddy…"_

Smiling, Dad pulled her in for a hug. "Come here, honey bun…"

Lacy happily embraced her father, held it for a good long while, then finally parted from him. "…Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, was there anything else?"

Lacy shook her head. "No, that's all I wanted to talk about."

Dad kissed Lacy's head and ruffled her hair. "Okay then, let's get ready for bed. It's getting late, now."

"Okay."

Lacy hopped off the bed, left the room, and headed up the stairs, followed by her father. As she gathered her pajamas and toiletries, she reflected on everything her father told her. Could she ever feel the same way about Lemy as her parents did for each other…?

…

…_Nah._

Lacy couldn't see Lemy as anything more than a brother. And just because her _parents_ deviated from the norm didn't mean _she_ had to.

As she stepped into the line for the bathroom behind her father, she made up her mind.

Tomorrow, she would confess to Joey Damone.

(…)

Three months later, Lemy Loud rode back to the Loud house in silence, staring out the window and drumming his fingers on his thigh. His progress had been slow, but he gradually found his way back to health over the past three months. He would have been out in two, but he got plastic surgery for his face, and he had to recover from that, as well as Aunt Lisa's experimental tooth regeneration serum. He ended up with a literal mouthful of enamel – his missing teeth grew back, but the teeth that were still there grew longer and longer until they wouldn't fit in his mouth. In the end, the doctors had to file them back down to size.

No matter – he had been homeschooled in the interim (or _hospital_schooled, as it were), and without anything better to do, he read all the workbooks cover to cover, and he passed the tests with flying colors. And though he was not back at full strength just yet, as the cast on his right forearm and the medical brace on his left ankle could attest to, the doctors decided that he had healed enough.

After everything Lemy had been through… he was finally going home.

And it couldn't happen soon enough. Quickly becoming impatient, he asked his driver, "Are we there yet?"

"You know these streets, Lemy – you tell me," Aunt Lola said.

Lemy sighed. "All that matters is that we're not there…"

Aunt Lola chuckled – it was only a fifteen-minute drive from the hospital to the house. "Eager to get back, aren't we?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been cooped up in that hospital for _three months!_ If I never see another hospital again in my entire life, it'll be _too soon…"_

"Hmmm…" Aunt Lola looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "But is that the _only_ reason…?"

Lemy kept his face turned toward the window, oblivious to the fact that Aunt Lola could see his expression. "…I don't know what you're talking about."

Aunt Lola uttered a knowing giggle. "Oh, I'm sure you _do,_ sweetie. You can't wait to see your family again."

"Wha –? Uh, I mean, uh, _yeah!_ Yes! Definitely!"

"I know _we_ can't wait to see _you…_ especially…"

That got Lemy to turn away from the window. "What? 'Especially' _what?_ Er, uh, 'especially' _who?"_

Aunt Lola laughed again – he was so easy to tease. "Oh… never mind, sweetie."

Disappointed, Lemy leaned against the window again. Although he still felt it in his heart, he still wished that he'd heard some word about how Lacy was feeling. The two of them had barely had any time to themselves during the past three months. Most times, Lemy's friends, admirers, or other family members were there, either wishing him well, hearing the full story behind the fight (when Lemy could remember it again), asking him for a blow-by-blow recounting of the fight again and again, which Lemy could not help but oblige to, praising him, wishing him well, or taking care of him – and that was when Lemy wasn't recovering from surgery and his injuries.

But Lacy, clever as she was, found a way to get him alone. It wasn't easy to convince Dad and the aunts that she was smart and responsible enough to homeschool Lemy in lieu of them, nor was it easy to convince them that she was a better choice for such a task than Lyra. But somehow, she managed to pull it off, and so she'd swing by the hospital every day to tutor Lemy and test him on the material, waiting for a chance to get him alone. Although the others tagged along at first, she eventually got them to stop by telling them that Lemy needed time to study.

Of course, studying was usually the _last_ thing they did together alone…

The farthest they ever got was to second base, since Lacy was shy about making out at first and Lemy was sensitive about other people handling his junk after the fight, but they slowly worked their way through those issues and were ready to move on… that is, until Lupa screwed everything up a month ago. She never had any proof, but she definitely got wise to what Lacy was up to, and told the others that Lacy wasn't really tutoring Lemy, and was just using that as an excuse to suck face with him.

That was the end of Lemy and Lacy's one-on-one tutoring sessions, although Lemy still never lacked for female company – in fact, he got more of it than ever before. Lupa would appear in his room nearly every night, when he was sure to be alone and helpless, and have her way with him, the hypocrite. Granted, Lupa wasn't hiding behind an excuse – or maybe she _was?_ She'd been slipping off at night for a good long while before all this, and no-one bothered to question where anymore, so that was her cover. And no-one believed him when he told them where she'd been; they said that if Lupa _was_ there, then the nurses would've caught her. Which would have been true, had Lupa not seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the nurses. Whenever one would check up on him, she'd jump off of him and roll under the bed, just in time, and the useless nurses would never look under the bed like he'd ask.

But despite these nightly assaults (well, "assaults" was a bit strong; Lupa's advances weren't _entirely_ unwelcome), Lemy's cherry remained intact. Lupa seriously toyed with stealing his virginity away from Lacy one night, and no amount of begging, pleading, or crying on his end seemed to sway her. But then, Lemy had an ingenious idea. He reminded Lupa that he gave a definitive "no", and if she went any further, that would be rape. Everyone draws the line somewhere, and Lupa was just one of many who drew it there. Although the nighttime visits continued until Lemy was discharged, she (reluctantly) left his maidenhood be.

Which meant that he could still give it to the girl he loved.

"…Lemy? _Lemy?"_

Lemy jolted out of his woolgathering. "Wh-_Huh?"_

Aunt Lola quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well? Aren't you happy to hear that the others will be happy to see you?"

"Oh, uh, sure! O-Of course I am!"

"Good."

"So, we got any special plans? Maybe, like, a 'welcome home' party?"

With a completely straight face, Aunt Lola said, "No. Nothing of the sort."

Taken somewhat aback, Lemy said, "O-Oh… Well, are we going out to eat?"

"Nope."

"Did anyone at least get me a 'welcome home' gift?"

"Nuh-uh. According to your dad, Lemy, it was, ah… how did he put it? A… 'waste of time and money'."

Lemy sank into his seat. Clearly, his moment of glory had come and gone – it was back to business as usual. "Oh…"

"Mm-hmm. Oh well – we're here!"

Lemy looked around and recognized the landmarks as they pulled into the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue. Sighing, Lemy grabbed his crutches and got out of the car, doing nothing to mask his disappointment.

"You okay, Lemy?" Aunt Lola asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine…"

Lemy tucked the crutches under his arms and leaned on them, keeping his bad ankle off the ground as he hobbled across the lawn, not bothering with the walkway. "So, everyone's home?" he asked.

Hiding a smirk, Aunt Lola replied, "No, not _everyone…"_

"_Hrmph."_ Lemy climbed up the steps to the door. "The door locked?"

"No."

Lemy tried the doorknob, and sure enough, the door opened, allowing light into the surprisingly dark interior.

"Hey, why's it so dark in here?" Lemy hobbled into the room. _"Hello?"_

Suddenly, the lights all flicked on at once, and Lemy's friends and family jumped out from behind the furniture shouting, _"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, LEMY!"_

It _was_ a surprise – Lemy stumbled back and would have fallen on his rump had he not grabbed one crutch with both hands, leaned on it as best he could, and used it to pull himself upright again. Everyone enjoyed a little laugh at his expense, as did Lemy himself, before he realized what was going on.

"Wha – Wait a second, a _surprise party?_ For _me?"_ He turned back to Aunt Lola, who had that same knowing grin on her face. "You said no-one was doing anything for me! You _lied!"_ His angry expression shifted to an impressed one. "Well played, madam."

"I've been at this game a _long_ time, sweetie," Aunt Lola said as she handed him his other crutch. "Now go on – this party's for _you!"_

"Right!" Lemy turned to his guests. "Hey, everyone – Lemy Loud is in the _house!"_

Most everyone cheered, except for one adult woman that Lemy didn't recognize, and he began mingling with the rather small crowd. "Hey… where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh, we couldn't _possibly_ fit everyone in this dingy old house," Aunt Lola said, "so we decided to have just a little reception party here while your father, mother, and everyone else headed over to the Pizza Dungeon to get ready for the main event!"

"Oh, we're having a party at the Pizza Dungeon, huh?" Lemy shook his head. "…Okay, well, there's strength in numbers, I guess, so if that creepy-ass dragon tries anything, he'll have _all_ of us to deal with…"

"Exactly!" Aunt Lola hurried him along. "But don't worry your little head about stuff like that! Go on, go say hi to your friends!"

"My friends?"

"Yeah!" a voice behind Lemy said. "What, you thought we'd miss out on this party? Not anymore, bro – now we aren't _embarrassed to be seen with you!"_

Lemy turned around, grinning – there was only one person who would bust his balls like that. _"Gordo! _My man!"

Gordon enthusiastically gave Lemy their special bro handshake. _"My_ man! Hey, bro!" He studied Lemy, making a disgusted face. _"Ugh._ You _still_ look like shit."

"So does your _face,"_ Lemy retorted. "But soon, I'll be all healed up." He and Gordon rejoined Lemy's circle of friends. "Hey, Lina!"

"Hey, Lemy!" Lina gave Lemy a warm hug. "Good to see you back on your own two feet! Oh, wait – let me rephrase that…"

Chuckling, Lemy turned to an unfamiliar girl. "And, uh… hello…"

The girl was beautiful – she had soft white skin, brilliant blue eyes, and cascading blonde hair. She curled her pouty lips into a smile as she hugged Lemy. "Hi, Lemy," she said. "Oh, it's _so_ good to see that you're recovering well…"

Ordinarily, Lemy would have been flustered by her beauty, but his heart belonged to someone else now. Instead, he was simply flustered by how this girl was greeting him like an old friend, even though they had just met. "Uh, thanks, but, uh… you know, that'd be a lot more meaningful if I, uh,_ heh,_ knew who you were…"

The girl separated from Lemy. "Oh my goodness, where are my manners?" She shook Lemy's hand. "Matilda Koch. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine…" Lemy gave Gordon and Lina a look that screamed, _Who IS this girl?_

Gordon scratched his dreadlocked head. "Yeah… You see, bro, Matilda here heard about our little party from _someone…"_ He gave Lina a pointed look.

Lina wasn't fazed. "Oh, please – don't even _try_ to pass this onto _me!_ _You_ spread the word, Gordon, and you know it!"

"Now, let's not start pointing fingers, here…" Gordon said in a blatant attempt to cover his own tracks that made Lemy laugh. _"However_ word got out, Matilda heard about it, and she insisted on tagging along with us."

"Yeah, and all it took for Gordon to cave was seeing her flutter her eyelashes at him…"

"I'll admit, she _is_ persuasive…"

"You should have seen him, Lemy – _begging_ her to come with him to the party!" Lina laughed.

"For your information," Gordon said haughtily, "I was begging her to come with _us!"_

"_Tch!_ She's got Gordon wrapped around her finger – and all because he thinks she's _'pwetty'!"_ Lina scrunched up her face and made kissy noises.

"I did _not_ say that I thought she's pretty!" Gordon slicked his dreads back. "I said that I thought she was _fine…"_

Lina smacked Gordon upside the head, to Lemy's amusement.

Matilda cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say…" she continued, "how much I _admire_ you, Lemy, you know? Standing up for your sister like that, even though you _knew_ it would lead to a fight you couldn't win… And then making such a good showing, despite all odds!"

"Yeah, Lemy – you _totally_ owned that prick!" Lina said.

"Yeah, _kinda…_ sorta… not really," Gordon added. "I mean, we all still saw you get your ass whupped."

"_Pssh!_ Like _you_ could do better, ya blowhard!" Lemy said.

"We're not talking about _me,_ we're talking about _you._ And MMA champ Steven Wade you are _not."_

"_Bah!"_ Lemy waved dismissively. "Bet you're just jealous…"

"Oh, he _is."_ Lina pinched Gordon's cheek like a doting grandmother. "Aren't you, Gordon?"

Gordon swatted her hand away. _"Hey! _Quit it!"

As Lemy and Lina both laughed, Matilda stepped in front of Lemy, subtly cutting him off from his friends. "So, can I sign your cast?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Lemy replied. "Just let me grab a pen –"

"Already got one." She pulled out a black permanent marker.

"Oh! Okay, then…" Lemy held up his bound arm. "If you can find room, then –"

"Oh, there's _plenty_ of room." Matilda signed her name in large, bold letters. Looking at her signature, Lemy noticed, to his dismay, that she had written over Lizy's and Liena's signatures.

Matilda replaced the cap of her marker. "There we go, all done!"

"Uh… _heh…"_ Lemy cleared his throat. "You know, I think there used to be a lot of room on my _ankle_ cast, but it came off a couple days ago…"

"Mm-hmm. And whose signatures were all those, hmm?"

"Well, my family's, for starters…"

"Of course."

"And my friends'…"

"Yes…"

"And a whole lot of admirers…"

"Ah, yes, your _'admirers'._ Well, let me tell you that I'm no poseur like all your other fans, no – that's not all I know about you, Lemy!"

"Uh… _what,_ now?" Lemy said.

As Matilda talked, she led him away from Gordon and Lina. "You're a truly remarkable person, Lemy – you're the son of a rock star, you want to be one yourself, and your family as a whole…" She shook her head, chuckling. "…Well, I can't think of a _single_ family in America – no, the whole _world_ – as interesting as yours."

Lemy snorted. "That's _one_ way to put it…"

"You're the kind of guy that's worth getting to know, Lemy. And that's what _I_ want to do." Matilda turned Lemy towards her and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'd like to be your friend, Lemy. I can help you. I'm someone who's worth getting to know, too…"

"I-I'm sorry, _what?"_

Suddenly, Lemy heard a noise that he couldn't mistake – Leia's signature laughter. "Oh, Matilda," she said, strolling up casually to the two of them, "so _business-minded…_ You've got to learn to let loose, have fun! And let others have their fun, too…"

Matilda frowned at her. "I'm sorry?"

"You're here at a _party! Lemy's_ party! Lemy should be allowed to catch up with his friends and family! You two can talk turkey _later –_ right now, enjoy yourselves!"

Matilda narrowed her eyes at Leia, but nodded. "Hmm, yes, I suppose you're right." She took her hands off of Lemy. "We can continue this conversation later, Lemy. Right now, I'm sure you've got a _lot_ of catching up to do!"

Leia took Lemy's arm. "Oh, he _does…"_

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then!"

As Matilda rejoined Gordon and Lina, who were still caught up in teasing each other, Leia led Lemy away. "You're _welcome,"_ she said.

"For _what?"_ Lemy asked, genuinely confused.

"For saving you from getting in over your head! Lemy, do you have any idea who that was?"

"Um… another schoolmate that admired me?"

"Maybe she really does admire you. Maybe she doesn't. That doesn't matter." Leia led him to her three friends. "But before I explain, let me introduce you to my friends. Lemy, this is Gwen…"

The tawny girl with the toned arms nodded and winked at Lemy.

"…Marsha…"

The bookish, bespectacled Indian girl looked up from her notebook briefly to give Lemy a curt nod.

"…and Kimberly. Say hi, girls!"

"_Hi, girls…"_ the girls said.

Leia tittered. "Aren't they clever?"

Lemy rubbed the back of his head._ "Heh, heh…_ Nice to meet you all."

Leia hugged his left arm. "Well, girls, here he is: my _brave big brother,_ who stood up to that meanie Joey Damone!"

"I saw that!" Kimberly, the African-American girl, said. "You showed a lotta spunk there, Lemy – even despite everything you were going through! That was impressive!"

Gwen chuckled coyly, circling around to Lemy's other side. "Yep. Just goes to show… you don't have to be a _fighter_ to be a _man…"_ She playfully punched him.

Leia looked up at her big brother with glistening eyes. "Oh, Lemy… you'd do the same thing for me as you did for Lacy without hesitation, right?"

Lemy sighed. "Of course, Leia."

Purring happily, Leia snuggled his arm. "You see, girls? Isn't he the bestest big brother _ever?"_

"Sure is…" Gwen said.

"Totally!" Kimberly added.

"His dedication _is_ admirable…" Marsha conceded.

Lemy just rolled his eyes – he knew Leia was just trying to butter him up again. "Still," Gwen said, "if anything like that _does_ happen again, it doesn't hurt to know how to throw down." Grinning mischievously, she threw her arm around Lemy's neck and hauled him in close. "Stick with me, freak," she whispered in his ear, the last word somehow spoken lovingly. "Once you're all healed up, I'll show you how to fight. I've got lots of _moves_ and _holds_ to show you…"

"Gwen," Marsha said, "will you _behave_ yourself?"

It was getting a little hot in there, or at least Lemy thought so as he tugged at his collar. "A-All right, Leia, I've met your friends. Ho-How do you do, and all that." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Now, what's the matter with Matilda?"

Leia sighed, dropping the act. "Look, Lemy, you had _no_ idea what you were getting into back there…"

"Well, then _tell me_ _about it,_ already!"

Gwen laughed aloud. "Poor little fledgling…" She placed one finger on his breastbone. "It's playground politics, plain and simple."

"_Huh?"_ Lemy was completely lost.

"Kimberly, you're our intel op – you wanna give him the rundown on Matilda?"

"Sure, Gwen!" Kimberly turned to Lemy. "Okay, so, here's what you need to know – Matilda Koch is a social climber. She's kicked and clawed her way to the top of Royal Woods Elementary's jungle gym hierarchy, to the point where she was a member of the school's in crowd."

"Really?" Lemy said. "So… how come I've never heard about her?"

"Oh, Lemy," Leia said, "before now, you were so low in the hierarchy, you just saw the in crowd as a single, beautiful, unattainable entity."

Lemy shook his head. This just kept getting more and more confusing…

"But now she's graduated, and she's moving on to Royal Woods Middle School, where she'll be at the bottom of the totem pole again."

"And she's already making preparations to rise back to the top – hence, her currying favor with you," Kimberly said.

"Huh? Why me?" Lemy asked.

"Lemy," Marsha said, "the footage of your brawl with Joey Damone spread virally not only across your elementary school, but also Joey's middle school. Everyone at Royal Woods Middle knows who you are, what you did, why you did it, and what you're capable of. To put it simply: you're _popular _there."

Lemy smiled. He'd always kinda figured that, but hearing it said out loud kinda made it official.

"And because of that, Matilda is trying to associate herself with you in order to make herself look popular by association," Kimberly said.

"Really? I mean, would that really work?" Lemy asked.

"Oh, _yes,"_ Leia said. "One is judged by the company one keeps, dear brother – and your character has already been proven."

Lemy scratched his chin. "So… she's using me?"

"Pretty much," Gwen said.

"Hmmm… Anything else you can tell me about her?"

"From our findings, she's competitive, bossy to her underlings, and tends to throw tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants," Kimberly said.

"_Sounds familiar…_ So, all things considered, I'd best steer clear of her, then?"

"Oh, no, no, no, _no,_ Lemy!" Leia said. "You've got it all wrong! You're not Matilda's _underling,_ you're her _equal._ She knows better than to mistreat _you."_ She put on a scrutinizing expression. "That Matilda is no fool – she knows how to pick, get, and keep her friends. She'd be a dangerous enemy…"

"Or a powerful ally," Marsha suggested.

"Elaborate, chief strategist…"

"Lemy could be our man on the inside. He could ingratiate us to Matilda, giving her all the good information on us that she needs to know to consider allying with us a smart move. We could use an ally in the upper echelons of the middle school student body – not to mention she's in the middle of Bluebell territory, and she can spy on their movements and operations…"

Leia tapped her chin, considering the idea. "Hmm… perhaps…"

"And if, for whatever indiscernible reason, Matilda chooses to turn against us, Lemy can warn us, so that when she makes her move, we'll be ready."

Leia grinned triumphantly. "Marsha," she said, "my trusted _consigliere,_ I never should have doubted you! It's _brilliant!"_

Dumbfounded, Lemy stared at Gwen. "I'm having trouble following _any_ of this…" he said.

Gwen chuckled. "Playground politics, freak. Playground politics."

"Listen, Lemy," Leia said, "I want you to befriend Matilda. Follow her lead when it comes to social matters, and sing our praises to her whenever you get the chance."

"And try to hang on to your popularity, huh?" Gwen said. "If you become unpopular again, she'll drop you like a sack of potatoes…"

"Which probably won't happen. You're her ticket to popularity, Lemy – a valuable asset. She'll take steps to ensure you _stay_ that way. Again, all you have to do is follow her lead. She knows how the game works – she'll show you."

"Are you _sure_ she's the type of girl I should be associating myself with?" Lemy asked.

"Oh, trust us, Lemy, you could do _way_ worse than Matilda Koch." Leia sneered. "It's a good thing _Stephanie_ doesn't have the stones to step into _our_ territory, or else she would've sunken her fat, pointy teeth into you by now…"

"Matilda Koch looks after her own," Marsha said. She pointed with her mechanical pencil. "You'll notice that she's currently busy socializing with your friends. She knows how much you care about them, and so she's taking steps to elevate their popularity alongside yours."

"Hmm…" Lemy sounded unsure.

"Just do exactly as we say, Lemy, and you'll be fine," Leia reassured him.

"…You _promise?"_

"Of _course,_ Lemy." She pouted. "…Would I ever lie to you?"

_Oh, gee, let me think… YES,_ Lemy thought. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "…All right, Leia, I'll play your little game. But if this turns out to be some scheme…"

"It _is_ a scheme, Lemy. But I assume you're referring to being worried about my intentions towards you. Don't worry, dear brother – I have nothing to gain from backstabbing you."

"_How reassuring…"_ Lemy muttered under his breath. He sighed again, melancholier this time. "…You know, Leia, the only reason I'm trusting you is because you're the only one who bothered to greet me here…"

Leia was taken aback. "Huh? But… _look around,_ Lemy! All of these people are gathered here to greet you!"

"Yeah, but couldn't, I don't know, at least _one_ of our other sisters have been here, too?"

"Oh, Lemy, you don't understand…" Leia took Lemy aside. "Lizy was just _so_ excited to go to the Pizza Dungeon, she wanted all of us to come with her! And you know how we don't like to disappoint Lizy…"

Lemy had to smile at that thought. "Yeah, I know…"

"I only stayed because I wanted to introduce my friends to you personally…"

"No, no, Leia, it's okay, I understand now." Lemy mused fondly about his sporty elder sister. "It makes sense… Lizy's one of Lacy's favorites…"

"Lacy…? _OH!"_ Leia suddenly remembered something important. "Lemy, Lacy didn't leave – she's still here!"

"Wha – _she is?!"_ Lemy gasped.

"Yeah!"

"Where is she?!" He grabbed Leia by the shoulders. _"Leia, WHERE?!"_

Leia pointed at the stairs. "She's upstairs! It's weird… she didn't –_ HEY!"_

No longer listening, Lemy turned, lurched over to the stairs, and started climbing them as fast as his little crutches could carry him. Leia shook her head.

"Damn… He's got it _bad_ for that girl…"

(…)

It actually didn't take Lemy that long to reach the top of the stairs, but as far as he was concerned, it may as well have been an eternity. Nonetheless, he made it, and he stared dead ahead at the door to Lacy and Lupa's room, grinning from ear to ear. All his patience had finally paid off. Finally, after three long months of agonizing blue balls…

Finally, he and Lacy's dream could come true.

Lemy confidently strode over to Lacy's door (or would have, if he wasn't on crutches), and gave the door three light raps. "Hey, _Lacy…"_ he called out, "…guess who's back?"

Strangely, there was no answer. Lemy was confused – hadn't Leia said that she was in her room? He tried knocking again. "Lacy, it's me, Lemy! I'm back! …Aren't you happy to see me?"

Once again, there was no answer. Now somewhat perturbed, he tried the doorknob, and the door opened.

The room appeared to be empty. Lemy hobbled inside. "Lacy, are you in here?"

The room was quiet. Lemy was starting to get nervous as he stopped in the middle of the room. "Lacy…?"

No sooner had the name left his lips when he heard the creaking sound of the door closing behind him. As it shut with a _click_ and locked with a _clack,_ Lemy struggled to turn around on his crutches, but as unnerved as he was, it was a clumsy effort. Finally, after abandoning one crutch, he managed an about face…

…only to find Lacy launching herself at him and giving him a great big smooch.

Lemy's eyes shot open, and he hopped backwards, losing his other crutch in the process. Now desperate to maintain his balance in the face of this new development, he was helpless to resist as the thirsty girl started to pull him in the direction that she wanted, but his knee gave way, and the two of them ended up toppling to the floor.

Lemy landed on one of his crutches, and Lacy banged her elbow on the bed frame. Both of them winced as they broke the kiss. Gazing into her brother's eyes and panting, Lacy uttered a little laugh. _"…Ow,"_ she said.

Lemy couldn't contain his laughter, either. "Hey…" he said, brushing Lacy's bangs across her forehead, "…you startled me!"

"_Surprise…!"_

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Lacy locked lips with Lemy again, this time sticking her tongue inside and swirling it all around. Lemy's tongue lapped at it as it passed by, and her tongue responded in kind, and they lashed back and forth at each other until they were dancing all over each other's mouths. Occasionally, a moan would escape Lacy's throat and vibrate into Lemy's mouth, causing him to moan in response, which in turn would make Lacy laugh.

Finally, when the pair needed to breathe again, they released each other, both their hearts now set to racing. Lacy huffed her hot breath onto Lemy's face as she licked the taste of him off her lips, smiling deliriously.

"…You've gotten pretty good at this," she breathed.

Lemy gave a little shrug. "Practice makes perfect…"

Lacy laughed again, then fell quiet, pressing her forehead against his and closing her eyes. "I missed you…" she whispered solemnly. "I missed you so,_ so _much…"

Smiling gently, Lemy placed his good hand on the back of her head, leaning into her. "I missed you too, Lace… I missed you too…"

Lacy raised her head to look at him, her lips pulled into a quavering smile, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and ducked into his collarbone for a hug, which Lemy gladly returned, and for a little while, they simply lay there on the floor, sharing each other's warmth, feeling each other's heartbeat through their chests. It had been too long… too long since they had held each other in each other's arms…

Normally, that feeling would have been enough for the two. But the long separation, mixed with the burning love they had for one another and the agonizing anticipation of this very moment and what it entailed, awakened something in the two – something sensual, and natural.

Now, they started to act on their basic instincts.

Lacy started rubbing her crotch against Lemy's. Lemy felt it, and did nothing to stop her. She slowly, ever so slowly, picked up the pace, and she felt his shaft harden and stand. A wicked little grin spread across her face, and she looked up at him as she raised her hips up off of his, gaining a small bit of satisfaction at his disappointment. It was short-lived, however – her hand snaked down between them, across their bellies, and down to his pants… and groped the stiff rod, roughly stroking it through the fabric.

Lemy's breath hitched in his throat. _"Oh…!"_ he gasped. "Lacy… I never knew you could be so bold…"

Biting her lip, Lacy gave a little shrug. "Neither did I. I guess you just…_ do things to me…"_

Lemy smirked at her, and she leaned in to give him a quick kiss before getting up and helping him to his feet, if only briefly before pushing him onto the bed. Lemy sat on the edge of the bed as Lacy bent over and made out with him some more, slowly moving from his mouth to his chin, and then to his neck, his chest, his belly…

And then his groin.

Even through the denim, Lacy could feel his member pulsing desperately, how big and hard it was, and it filled her with a carnal craving. Looking up at Lemy, she made a big show of licking her lips as she started undoing his pants.

Lemy gaped. He could hardly believe this was real, even when it was happening to him. Lacy was about to suck his…

…Wait a minute.

As Lemy thought about his little friend, he remembered something that he had explicitly told himself not to forget when he left the hospital earlier that day. He could smack himself later – right now, there was trouble brewing.

He put his good hand on Lacy's head, gently pushing her away. "Lacy, wait –"

Lacy shook her head hard. _"No._ No more waiting." She looked up at Lemy with lustful eyes. "I want you, Lemy. _Now."_

"No, Lacy, you don't understand –!"

But Lacy wasn't having any of it. She was going to blow her brother, and _that was that._ Ignoring Lemy's protests and warnings, she yanked his zipper open, tugged his pants down, and gripped his freed cock.

"Lacy, _listen!_ I haven't –"

She peeled back his foreskin…

…and was greeted with a nasty surprise.

Lemy sagged. Too late. "Haven't… had the… chance to… _wash…_ since I got discharged…"

Lacy froze, having lost all her momentum upon seeing and smelling the substance coating Lemy's glans that was not unlike exotic cheese.

Lemy chuckled, embarrassed. "Uh… yeah, uh… I can… go, uh… _clean up…_ really quick –"

"_No!"_ Lacy shouted, rather hastily. She'd been waiting _so long _for this moment – she couldn't let it end so soon! Clearing her throat, she said, "No, it's… I-It's okay, really… No problem…"

Lemy gave her a skeptical look. "…Are you _sure?"_

"Yes! D-Don't worry, Lemy, I've read up on this stuff – it's perfectly harmless!" Forcing a smile, she inched her way towards the smegma-coated head, the stench getting stronger and stronger. _Oh well,_ she thought, _maybe, like exotic cheese, it tastes better than it smells…?_

Slowly, she opened her mouth, hovered over the tip, then lowered her head onto his, wrapping her lips around it.

And she held it there for a few moments more, remaining perfectly still, before tentatively touching the slimy stuff with the tip of her tongue.

Suffice it to say… her theory was wrong.

Very, _very_ wrong.

Lacy's eyes shot open, and she threw back her head, gagging and heaving. Lemy immediately rushed to her aid. "A-Are you okay?! Are you gonna throw up?! Are –?!"

Lacy stuck out one hand, halting him, while the other hand covered her mouth. _"Nnngh –!"_ She managed to gain control of her stomach muscles, keeping the bile down, and tried to ignore the taste still on her tongue. "N… No, i-it's okay… I'm fine…"

Lemy leaned back, not fully satisfied. "You sure…?"

Lacy took three big gulps in an effort to wash the taste out. _"Mm… Mm-hmm…"_

Lemy kept his eyes on her until he was sure she was okay, then chuckled awkwardly. "…Mind if I take a bath real quick?"

Lacy pointed at the door. "Please, _go."_

Lemy exhaled sharply, stood up, pulled up his pants, picked up his crutches, and headed out the door. Halfway to the bathroom, he stopped, turned around, and started heading down the stairs.

"W-Where are you going?" asked Lacy from her doorway.

Lemy carefully turned to face her. "Uh… kitchen."

"I thought you were going to take a bath…?"

"Ah, well, uh, I _am,_ but first, I have to make sure my cast is waterproofed. Otherwise, it'll attract dirt, and get all itchy, and _ugh…"_

"Oh, I… I see…"

"_Yyyyyeah._ Uh, be right back!"

And with that, Lemy turned around again and resumed descending the stairs. Lacy watched him go, then, with a mortified look on her face, started banging her head against the door frame lightly. She was finally there – in that moment, which she had dreamed so long about, with him.

And she blew it.

(…)

Lola Loud was about to fetch some more ice for the guests when she found Mrs. Koch, Matilda's mother, rooting through the cabinets. "…Help you find something?" she asked.

Mrs. Koch looked at her disdainfully. _"Ugh,"_ she groaned, "I'm _trying_ to find my daughter something _edible_ to eat."

"We have snacks and refreshments in the living room…" Aunt Lola pointed in its direction.

"Like I said, something _edible."_ Mrs. Koch folded her arms.

Aunt Lola narrowed her eyes at the harridan before her, but tried to maintain her cool. "Oh, you don't need to worry so much! In fact, you don't need to chaperone Matilda so closely! We'll show her a good time, then drop her off at your house when the party's over…"

"I don't think so." In a haughty tone of voice, Mrs. Koch said, "I love my daughter, you know. I love her very much. Just as much as I love my husband, and our _normal family life._ As her mother, it is my duty to protect her from any deviant elements in society – including families that practice incest, swinging, and statutory _rape."_

_Oh, that is IT,_ Aunt Lola thought.

"In fact… I think my daughter and I will be leaving, now. I don't know how she convinced me to come here… all so she could see that nephew of yours…" As Mrs. Koch passed by Aunt Lola, she stopped, smirking. "You know something, Lola? Part of me wishes that Joey boy had finished the job. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about my daughter getting pregnant before she's old enough to drive…"

Aunt Lola simply grinned in response. Mrs. Koch didn't know what was about to hit her – when you mess with the cat, you get the claws. Just as she was about to leave, Aunt Lola called over her shoulder, "Well, nice having you over, Dani. Don't be a stranger."

Mrs. Koch froze in her tracks. Slowly turning to Aunt Lola, she hissed, _"…What_ did you call me?"

Aunt Lola turned to face her, a look of supreme confidence on her face. "Dani. That's what Robert calls you, right? Oh, and speaking of Robert, tell him that I'm thinking about dinner Saturday night. I'm a bit ambivalent about the sex, though – you know how he's pretty good under the sheets, but _terrible_ at pillow talk. Lincoln is great, but I need some _variety_ in my life, you know? Just like _you."_

Mrs. Koch stood up straight, faintly shaking. "…I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying and failing not to convey any emotion.

"Remember that time Robert called you, and you said, _'Hey, baby… Calling about last night?'_ but he just stayed silent for half a minute before hanging up? That was_ me –_ I saw your contact info on his phone, under 'Dani', and I thought, _'Is it you, or your husband?'_ Turns out, it was you, but either outcome would've been _hilarious…!"_

"Shut up."

"I wonder if I should steal the phone next time I'm over there and give it to Boy Jordan – see how he reacts!"

"_Shut up!"_

"You claim to be above our degeneracy, to be _normal,_ but scratch the surface, and you're just as degenerate as we are. Hey, at least we're honest about it – you should be, too!"

"_SHUT –"_

"_I'm not finished!_ You need to be more honest with yourself – you're really dissatisfied with your husband because you're still hung up on my brother…"

Mrs. Koch's glare could do what jet fuel couldn't (allegedly). Closing her eyes, Aunt Lola readied the final blow. "You know what, Girl Jordan? You might have a normal_ husband,_ and a normal_ daughter,_ and a normal_ life…_ but I'll always have something you _never_ will."

Mrs. Koch sucked in a deep breath slowly, then, in a tone as cold and icy as the Arctic, asked, _"…What's that?"_

Grinning like the Devil incarnate, Aunt Lola used her hands for visual aids as she answered:

"Lincoln's _big, FAT, throbbing-hard COCK _in my_ hot, tight,_ _dripping-wet PUSSY!"_

"_**FUCK YOU!"**_

The entire party screeched to a halt. Everyone's attention turned to the kitchen. They watched Mrs. Koch storm out furiously and grab her daughter by the wrist.

"Come on, Matilda!" she said. _"We are LEAVING!"_

"But…! But –! _But –!"_ Matilda reached out to Leia and her girls, with whom she had just been talking and had hit it off surprisingly well, but couldn't resist her mother's strength as she dragged her out the door. _"MOOOOOOM!"_

Aunt Lola smugly walked up to the door and shut it, making a satisfied hands-wiping motion. Looking around at all the dumbfounded guests, she said, "Well, what are you all doing? This is a party! Quit your _gawking,_ and get back to _talking!"_

She returned to the kitchen for ice, as originally planned, and Lemy entered the kitchen not long after. "Lemy, dear!" she said. "There you are! You went and disappeared for ten whole minutes – where did you go?"

Lemy looked nervous. "I… uh… I… I was upstairs. Uh, what was that just there?"

"Oh, nothing you need concern yourself with, sweetie! Go on, enjoy the party!"

"Actually, I just came down here for some, uh… plastic wrap. Where do we keep it, again?"

"Plastic wrap? Hmm… Uh, second drawer to the left of the sink."

"Thanks."

As Lemy began to search and Aunt Lola gathered ice, Aunt Lola said, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but it doesn't seem like you're going to be seeing Matilda Koch anymore…"

"Why not?" Lemy asked.

"Her mother won't allow it – not anymore…"

"Oh, I doubt that'll stop her. She's got a mind of her own – just like Leia."

Aunt Lola arched her eyebrows. "Ooh, is that so? Interesting…"

After looking through the drawer, Lemy sighed. "It's not here…"

"Huh? Oh, wait, wait, wait, _third_ drawer left of the sink! _That's_ it, I'm sure of it!"

Lemy went over and opened the drawer, found the plastic wrap, and took out the roll. As he wrapped his cast in plastic, Aunt Lola asked, "So, how did it go?"

"Huh?" Lemy said. "How did_ what_ go?"

"Why, your first time with Lacy, of course…"

Lemy dropped the roll of plastic wrap, letting it roll across the kitchen floor. "Wh… Wha… Ho-How did –"

Aunt Lola turned to shake her head at him, smiling. "Lemy, it's no secret that you and Lacy have a thing for each other. I know you've both been waiting for this day. And I _know_ she's upstairs."

Lemy was just about to offer up an excuse, but he quickly gave up on that idea. _Damn it, Lupa…_ he thought.

"So? How did it go?"

Lemy started fidgeting. "I… It… It…" He slumped, allowing his crutches to carry his full weight. _"Terrible._ It was terrible."

As if Lemy's situation could not get any worse, Aunt Lola started laughing. "H_-Hey!"_ he said. "It's _not funny!"_

Aunt Lola forced herself to calm down. _"Ah… Ah…_ Oh… Oh, I'm not laughing about _that,_ sweetie, it's just… Ah, it just reminds me of _my_ first time with your father…"

Lemy looked rather uncomfortable. "Do, uh… Do I want to hear this? Ask yourself."

Aunt Lola forged on with her story, completely ignoring him. "I'd loved your father for years, same as all my sisters. I'd waited and waited patiently until I'd grown enough, and now, I finally believed I was ready. So, I asked your father to pop my cherry, and he agreed…"

As Aunt Lola told her tale, Lemy resumed wrapping his cast. "Uh-huh…" he said, none too enthused about hearing this.

"I really thought I was ready. I'd watched porn videos online, I'd masturbated with dildos of increasing size – I thought I was prepared. Then the night came. Your father and I started out with kissing, petting, touching each other – nothing new."

"Yeah, uh, do I want to know how this story ends?"

"I took the lead at first, and things seemed to be going smoothly, but as we got undressed, and I realized that this was really happening, I… _Oh,_ I just got so _nervous!"_

"Y… You did?"

"My knees turned to Jell-O; my brain did, too; I started babbling, making excuses like having to go to the bathroom, being thirsty; the mood drained away; _oh, _it felt like everything that could've gone wrong _was_ going wrong! And when I finally ran out of excuses, and was lying there, seeing your father's big, fat _you-know-what_ resting on my belly, do you want to know what I did? I started _crying."_

"Crying?"

"_Crying._ Here I was, 14 years old – a big girl – a strong, independent woman trying to lose her virginity to her brother, and I was crying like a little baby. It was _pathetic."_

Lemy tried his hardest to stifle his laughter. "So… what did Dad do?"

"What did he do?" Aunt Lola smiled serenely. "He… held me in his big, strong arms, kissed me, told me that everything was going to be all right. He told me he loved me, and that he would try not to hurt me, and make me feel good." She closed her eyes, lost in the blissful memory. "Oh, he was so sweet, and charming, and patient, and he put me right at ease. And in the end, I let him do it, and we did it."

"Okay, you can stop now…"

"It hurt at first, but your father waited until the stinging stopped, then moved slow, picked up the pace, and by the end, we were fucking like rabbits! I mean, I'm talking bed-shaking, wall-banging, rocking-n-rolling…!" She let out a raucous hoot.

Lemy covered his ears. "Okay, I _get_ it!"

Aunt Lola sighed happily. _"Ah…_ And that was my first time with your father." She stared pointedly at Lemy. "Now, what should _you_ take from this story?"

Lemy blinked. "Wha –? Well, I didn't know I was supposed to be taking _notes!"_

"_Lemy…"_

Lemy groaned. "Fine… Lots of people have embarrassing first times, okay? I get it."

"That's right – you're not alone. What else?"

"What else? Uh…" Lemy scratched his head. "Uh… well…"

"Remember how your dad convinced me to go through with it?"

"Uh, yeah, he, uh… put you at ease?"

"_Bingo!_ Lemy, sex is more than just in-out, in-out – _much_ more. If you wanna rut like an animal, go out and get yourself a hooker to fuck. Here? No, no, no, no, no – _that_ is not gonna fly. You need to be _tender;_ _empathetic; responsive._ Sex is a team effort, Lemy; you and Lacy need to communicate with and trust each other – especially since this is your first time. If she gets scared or apprehensive, you _listen_ to her worries and her fears, and you work them out_ before_ the sex, okay? Foreplay – you know foreplay? That's little stuff like kissing, cuddling, nibbling – helps get you both in the mood, and some fingering physically prepares her for the sex. And _during_ the sex, you both have to work together and listen to each other to make each other feel good, understand?"

Lemy nodded. "Mm-hmm…"

"_Understand?"_

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Good."

Lemy balled his hands into fists, pumping himself up. "Okay, I… I think I've got it! Thanks, Aunt Lola!"

He turned to hobble back upstairs, but Aunt Lola said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lemy turned back. "Huh? Oh, right!" He crossed over and kissed Aunt Lola on the cheek.

"_Mhm,_ that's sweet, but not what I meant."

Now Lemy was lost. What did she want from him now? "Um… Uh… Wait, hold on, uh…"

Aunt Lola sighed. _"'Safety first', Lemy!"_

Lemy raised his arms defensively. "W-Well, how was I supposed to figure _that_ out from what you told me?!"

"I shouldn't _have_ to, Lemy – it's an unspoken rule that applies _everywhere!"_

"_I know!_ B-But, why should we have to use a condom for our first time? It's _special! _And besides, she's 12, and I'm 11, right? I can't make her pregnant yet!"

"Don't be so sure – her period started half a year ago. That's Louds for you – always early bloomers…"

"Oh… W-Well then, what about me, huh? I can't make _anyone_ pregnant!"

"Yeah, that's what your father thought, too. Lori begged to differ."

"But… But it's our _first time!"_

"Lemy, let me tell you something. The first time your father and I had sex, we didn't use a condom. Nothing happened – we got lucky. Then, a few years later, I wanted to try it again, so one night, I managed to… _persuade_ your father to do it bareback. I thought, it was just one time, how bad could it be? Turns out… that one time was all it took."

Lemy's jaw dropped. "W-Wait… you mean –?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so – our precious little Leia was an accident. Don't tell her that, though."

"Don't worry, I won't…" Lemy shuddered at the thought of Leia's retribution.

"Now, don't get me wrong – I _love_ Leia. I love her with all my heart. But that still doesn't mean I planned for her to happen." Aunt Lola put her hands on her hips. "And what will _you_ do if you get Lacy pregnant, hmm?"

Lemy paused. "I… I… hmm…" He thought about it – he and the other kids were already a handful, almost too much for all their parents combined. Did he _really_ want one of his own to take care of – now, at least?

Lemy sighed. "…Okay, I see your point." He shook his head angrily. "But… what kind of store would sell condoms to an 11-year-old?!"

"Never fear, my dear – your Auntie Lola is _always _prepared! Be right back!"

Aunt Lola left the kitchen, returning shortly afterwards with her purse. She set it down on the table and opened it, revealing contraceptives of all kinds, which she rummaged through. "Let's see… diaphragms – no, too unreliable… IUDs? Not for someone her age… Sponges? I am so _not_ ready… Hmm… Yep, your best bet would be either condoms or morning-after pills. You could go double Dutch and use both, but… nah, probably no need. I'm not too comfortable giving Lacy hormone pills at her age, so a condom will do."

"All right, fine. Can I have one?"

"Not yet…" Aunt Lola turned to Lemy.

"First I have to _measure you."_

"Measure m –?_ Ah!"_

All of a sudden, Aunt Lola stuck her hand down the front of Lemy's pants and started jerking him off (he had gone flaccid by this time). Naturally, Lemy did not react well at all to anyone, let alone his aunt, suddenly grabbing his junk, and he started squirming. _"Ah!"_ he cried._ "Hey…! L-Let go…! Stop –! Don't –! OH!"_

Aunt Lola rolled her eyes, annoyed with his resistance. "Lemy, _stop fidgeting! Just –! Here –! Would you –! I just gotta…! Get a grip on…! UGH!"_

At around this time, Gordon walked into the kitchen for some ice, saw the scene as described, and promptly turned and went back in the direction that he came from. Lemy started trying to fend off Aunt Lola with his crutches, and finally Aunt Lola, fed up, caught his scrotum in an iron grip, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his testes. Lemy gasped and immediately stopped moving.

"_AH –!"_ he squeaked. _"Oh – O-Okay, okay, okayokayokay, easy, easyeasyeasyeasy…"_

Aunt Lola leaned in close, and in a dangerously even tone, asked, _"Are you going to behave?"_

Lemy nodded frantically. _"YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes, now please, PLEASE!"_

Lola smiled – there was more of his father in him than it seemed. "Good boy." She released Lemy's nutsack and began stroking Lemy again. Lemy, intensely embarrassed, could only stand there and let it happen. Soon enough, Lemy's little soldier was standing at attention, and Aunt Lola took his measurement by hand. (As in, with her hand.)

"Mm-hmm… Mm-hmm…_ Oh…_ Seems you take after your father in _another_ regard as well…" Finally, mercifully, she released him. "I've got the perfect size for you!"

As Aunt Lola rummaged through her purse again, she felt the residue on the hand used for the recent handjob and wrinkled her nose. _"Eugh…_ Lemy, it's called 'personal hygiene'!"

"I was just about to go upstairs and take a bath!" Lemy protested.

"Good!" She pulled out a big condom in a golden wrapper and handed it to him. "There. Magnum. That oughta fit you. Go on, put it on."

"_Now?"_

"No, last Tuesday. _Yes,_ now!"

Sighing and grumbling, Lemy undid his pants right there in the kitchen, revealing his still-erect penis, and took the condom out of its wrapper, staring at it obtusely. "So… how do I put it on?"

"I'll show you. First, pinch the tip… No, not _your_ tip, the tip of the condom! Yes, like that. Now hold it while you put it on your glans head. Yes, good… Now unroll it. _Unroll_ it. Li – _ugh,_ like you do when you masturbate, only with the condom! _Not so rough!_ Jeez, is that how you _always_ jerk it? How have you not torn your dick off yet… Yes, gentle unrolling, just like that. And… _done!"_ Aunt Lola inspected Lemy's handiwork. "Well, you tore the condom, but otherwise, you put it on correctly. Just unroll it _gently_ next time. All right, now take it off."

"What? I'm not gonna use it?"

"No, it's _torn._ And you're taking a bath soon, aren't you?"

"Oh, right…"

Lemy removed the condom and threw it in the trash while Aunt Lola picked out a fresh one and handed it to him. "There you go, sweetie! This one's ribbed for her pleasure…"

"Okay… Is that all?" Lemy asked, exasperated.

"One last thing. Now, you've heard about how the hymen tearing makes a girl's first time painful, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, it's quite likely that Lacy won't have a hymen. You see, the hymen can also be broken by things such as masturbation and physical exercise. Given the type of girl Lacy is, the last one is more likely. Even so! You're so big that penetration will likely be a challenge for a vagina as tight, young, and new as hers. So, as a rule of thumb, Lemy, when you're doing it, be gentle. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, _got it! Now_ is that all?"

"That's all, sweetie! Just remember everything I taught you, and also –_ have fun!"_

Nodding, Lemy prepared to leave again, but hesitated. Aunt Lola had helped him out so much… there was no shame in asking for more help, was there? He turned back around yet again. "Um… Aunt Lola?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What… What… would you think Lacy will be like? Like, do you think her first time will be different from yours?"

With a serious look on her face, Aunt Lola put her hands on Lemy's shoulders. "…That depends on you, dear. How do _you_ want to treat Lacy?"

Lemy chuckled. "Well… how else? Like a _princess."_

"And what does that entail, specifically?"

"Well, uh…" Lemy scratched his head. "Hmmm… Um… Well…"

"Lemy…" Aunt Lola cupped his cheek in her hand. "…don't think about it too hard. Just listen to your heart."

Lemy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe she was right, and he was overthinking this. Maybe all he had to do was… think about how he felt about Lacy. "I… She's… She's… just such an _amazing_ person. Sometimes, I can't even believe that she's _real,_ you know? A girl so kind, so cheerful, so strong and good at sports – and she's my sister. She's so close to me. She's… She's just so _special,_ you know? And I don't just want to tell her that – I want to _show_ her that."

He opened his eyes, and saw that Aunt Lola was crying. "A-Aunt Lola?"

Aunt Lola choked back tears, sniffling. _"Oh…_ it's true… You really _are_ just like your father…!" She pinched his cheek, smiling and sobbing. "You little_ sweetheart…!"_

"Ah…!" Lemy fought against her terrible pinching fingers. "Aunt Lola, _quit it!"_

After she was done gushing over him, Aunt Lola dried her tears and blew her nose, then looked Lemy straight in the eye. "So… _don't _forget that, Lemy. _Never_ forget that Lacy is the most important person in the world to you – and never forget to _treat her like it._ Understand?"

Lemy saluted his aunt. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good! Now _go get her, tiger!"_

His training complete, Lemy turned and marched up the stairs, finally ready to make sweet love to his sister.

…After a bath, of course.

(…)

When Lemy got back upstairs, the door to Lacy and Lupa's room was closed again. Sighing, he decided to leave Lacy be for now and clean up for her. He made his way to the bathroom, stripped off all his clothes – his vest, his Mick Swagger tee, his beloved bandana, his glove (only one hand free to put gloves on), his jeans, underwear, shoe, sock and medical brace – and drew a hot bath. Leaning his crutches against the wall, Lemy sank into the steaming bath waters, allowing the warmth to soak into his body, especially his atrophied ankle. He sighed contentedly, feeling extremely relaxed. He'd have to start cleaning himself soon, but surely he could enjoy the bath just a little while longer…?

As peaceful and relaxing as it was, Lemy's paradise for one was not to last. The _click-clack_ing of the doorknob alerted him to someone entering the bathroom, as well as to the fact that he had neglected to lock the door in his haste to cleanse himself. Yelping, Lemy covered himself as best he could and shouted, _"HEY! I'm bathing here, get out!"_

To his surprise, however, Lacy peeked in, wearing her trademark smile. "Hey, Lemy!"

Lemy immediately relaxed. "Oh, hey, Lacy. Sorry, didn't know it was you."

"That's okay." Lacy stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Figuring that she was here because she was getting impatient, Lemy grabbed the soap with his good hand and started scrubbing himself. "Yeah, well, I just gotta give myself a quick scrub, and then I'll be all ready for you, okay?"

Lacy scuffed the floor, casting her eyes downwards. "Yeah, you see, that's the thing…"

"Hm?"

She looked at him. "You… You can't scrub yourself very well with just one hand, can you?"

Lemy looked at the soap in his hand, thinking about how much body he had to scrub. "Well… no…"

"Yeah. So, I thought that… maybe I could help you…"

Lemy had a brainlock for a split second. "H… Help… me…?"

Lacy nodded. "In fact…" She started taking off her jacket.

"…_I'm feeling a little dirty right now, too…"_

Lemy gulped. Loudly.

Slowly, drawing out every motion and movement, Lacy began to disrobe. First, she stripped off her jacket, drawing her arms from the sleeves so that Lemy could see how willowy, yet sinewy, they were. Her shirt came next, exposing her trim, toned waist, the freckles adorning her round, supple shoulders, and her budding breasts, still covered by a training bra. She squatted down as she removed her shorts, sticking her firm, impressive glutes out for Lemy's viewing pleasure. Her training bra came off next, much to Lemy's delight, although she teased him by facing away from him, still concealing her breasts from his view. Next, Lacy slipped out of her shoes, one after the other, then rolled down her socks all the way to her toes. Lacy's panties came off last, and for one brief moment, Lemy could see her womanhood, still untouched, waiting for him to claim it.

Lemy watched all of this in awe, transfixed, until Lacy finally turned around, one arm covering her chest and one hand her genitalia, before she let those too fall, raising her hand to undo her ponytail and shaking her hair loose. Lemy couldn't decide which look he liked more – Lacy with her hair down, or Lacy with her ponytail. She was equally beautiful in both forms.

She stood before him, completely bare. Lemy couldn't look away.

Lacy turned her head to the side, blushing. "Lemy…" she said, "…don't stare at me like that…"

"But I can't help it…" Lemy said. "This is the first time I've seen you completely naked, Lacy. You're… You're _breathtaking."_

Lacy smiled, flattered. "Is that so? Well, you _did_ say as much that night at the hospital…"

Lemy chuckled fondly, recalling his first kiss with Lacy. She started posing a little. "Do you like what you see?" she asked.

Lemy nodded. "Uh-huh…"

"Well then… why don't I give you a closer look?"

Step by step by step, Lacy strode closer and closer to the bathtub, and Lemy began to submerge himself in the water, trying to calm his pounding heart. Lacy came to the side of the bathtub and lifted one leg, exposing herself further to him, before stepping it into the water. She searched for footing, then leaned on the side of the tub for support as she brought her other leg in, her face hovering over his as she did so.

Lacy began to settle into the tub, taking the far end from Lemy. There was just enough space between the two of them for them to sit comfortably. Lemy continued to drink in Lacy's image, while Lacy continued to bask in his silent adulation.

Eventually, though, Lacy pointed at the bar of soap still in Lemy's hands. "Well?" she said. "Aren't you gonna use that bar of soap?"

Lemy was barely listening. "Huh…? O-_Oh!_" He laughed like an imbecile. _"Right!_ Right, right, right…"

He started scrubbing himself, but Lacy stopped him. "Not on _you,"_ she clarified.

Lemy blinked. "Huh? Then…"

Lacy closed the distance between them before Lemy could even finish his sentence. "On_ me."_

Lemy's mind froze up again. Her emergent breasts were at eye-level and very,_ very_ close. Her nipples looked so swollen, so _tender._ He just wanted to suck on them all night long to make them better…

Lacy uttered a giggle, put her hands behind her head, and wiggled back and forth in front of Lemy. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Lemy knew that he was living in the moment, and now was the time to act. He raised the bar of soap and started lathering her body in broad strokes, frantic, unthinking, until he got a hold of himself and slowed down, taking his sweet time.

He rubbed her arms up and down, feeling the taut, compact muscle underneath. He gave her right armpit a tickle, and she laughed and slapped him playfully. When he moved over her breasts, she bit her lower lip, and when his fingers brushed over her nipples, she gasped. Lemy took great joy in exploring her body, wondering what other buttons she had to press…

Lacy rose up on her knees slightly, allowing Lemy to reach her waist. Once again, he was impressed by the lack of body fat and presence of lean muscle, making her look so fit. When he tickled the inside of her navel, she had to swallow her laughter. He reached around to her back, feeling the ripples of her lats and tracing her spine up to her shoulder blades and deltoid muscles. Reaching around her required him to move in, bringing his face into her chest. He looked up at her, and she seemed a goddess, smiling down at him.

Finally, Lacy stood up all the way. She lifted one leg out of the water and rested it on the side of the tub, allowing Lemy to clean it. He bathed all her little piggies one by one, then caressed her foot gently as he moved up to the calf and the baby-smooth shin. It was amazing how hairless her legs were – Lemy could glide his hands across them all day. His trek ended at the knee, and his fingers rubbed a scar from an old, old injury. Lemy brought his fingers back, kissed two of them, and planted the kiss on the scar, something Lacy appreciated.

Lemy repeated the process with the other leg, then moved up to her thighs. He lingered on the powerful muscles only briefly before moving on to her iron glutes. He tried squeezing them, but they were so firm, so lean. Lemy didn't know yet if he preferred cheeks this way, but these belonged to Lacy, and that was perfect for him.

Lemy lowered his hand, not daring to go further. But Lacy gave him permission with one simple statement:

"_You missed a spot."_

She pointed directly at her vagina as she said that. The message couldn't be clearer. Grinning like a loon, Lemy lathered the spot lightly at first, slowly applying more and more pressure. Once it had been lathered sufficiently, he used his hand alone, rubbing and scrubbing her lips and clit as her moaning became louder and louder. He decided not to penetrate yet, instead focusing on the outside. But it seemed that that was enough for Lacy – her knees started to wobble, her body started to shake, and right when it seemed like she was about to lose her cum, her hands shot down and pushed his away.

"_Th-That's enough!"_ Lacy shouted, perhaps a bit louder than intended, making it clear how close she was to going over the edge. Lemy complied with her wish, although it confused him. She read his look, and as if in answer, said, "It's _your_ turn now…"

With that, Lacy took the soap from Lemy and did to him what he did to her. Although her touch aroused him wherever it graced his body, the feeling of her strong fingers on his light frame made him sigh unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Lacy asked.

"It's…" Lemy sighed again. "Look at you. Your body's so _fit,_ so _sleek!_ And mine…_ heh…" _He shrugged. "I'm bones and skin."

"I don't care," Lacy said firmly. "It doesn't matter to me what kind of body you have, Lemy." She made him look her in the eyes. "You'll _always_ be manly to me." She grazed her finger over the stab scar just above his navel.

Lemy smiled. "…You mean it?"

Lacy kissed him, giving his upper lip a little lick as she left. "Of course I do, you dork…"

She kissed him some more, and she let her hands fall… right into his lap. Lacy pulled away, awed by the feel of Lemy's "little" friend. "And you know…" she said with a sly grin, _"…this_ part of you is plenty manly already…"

Lemy's breathing accelerated as Lacy set about doing the one task that he had taken the bath for in the first place. She rubbed his glans all over, making double sure that it was spotless, then moved down the shaft, pumping back and forth, up and down, over and over and over again. Sometimes, she'd explore other areas, too – rubbing her finger over the urethral opening, cradling his balls, rubbing the head with her palm, even grazing a finger over his asshole once. Lemy did his best to hold on, and his endeavor was eased somewhat by Lacy's inexperience, but she was still drawing an orgasm out of him, whether he liked it or not.

"_Ah…_ Lacy…" he moaned in agony, "I-I'm gonna cum…"

Lacy moved in close. "You don't have to hold back, Lemy," she purred. _"Give it to me."_

And then she pressed her lips against his, drawing him into another deep kiss, and broke down his last barriers with each flick of the tongue. Lemy started to feel lightheaded; the pressure was unbearable. All it took was a single moment of weakness for the dominoes to start toppling.

The flash of ecstasy was so powerful, it flooded Lemy's vision for a few seconds as his ears blocked out all sound, although he felt his throat vibrating strongly, so he must have been grunting or howling in pleasure. When his vision and hearing returned, large white clumps were dotting the bathwater, and Lacy was grinning with sweet satisfaction, embarrassing him.

"You should've seen the spurts," she said with a laugh. "It was like a geyser."

Lemy just kept on gasping for breath in response. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Was that good?" she asked. Lemy wasn't feeling confident enough to speak yet, so he simply nodded.

Lacy uttered another musical giggle. "Good." Looking around the bathtub, she saw all the globs of semen, and she got an idea. Carefully, she herded as many clumps as she could into one spot with her hands.

Lemy, meanwhile, was starting to catch his breath. "What are… you… doing…?" he panted.

Lacy scooped the gathered cum up in one handful. "I wonder what you taste like…"

Before Lemy's very eyes, she lifted her cupped hands to her mouth and started drinking his cum. Despite being diluted by the water, Lemy's seed still stuck to her throat in places, and she had to swallow extra hard to dislodge them. When she was done, she smacked her lips, savoring the taste.

"_Hmmm…_ A mix of salty and bitter that I've never tried before…" Lacy licked her lips. "I think I like it."

When she looked at Lemy again, he was giving her a weird smile, like he knew something she didn't. "What?" she asked. When he failed to answer, she repeated her inquiry, now slightly amused.

Lemy pointed at the water. "Um… you know that you just drank _bathwater,_ right?"

The realization hit Lacy like a truck. Her stomach heaved and roiled, trying to expel the dirty water, but she knew that throwing up in the tub would just make things ten times worse, so she fought her body for control, slowly succeeding until the urge disappeared altogether. And all the while, Lemy laughed.

"Guess you should've thought that one through a bit more, huh?" he observed.

He tossed his head back to laugh again, but when he finished, he realized that Lacy wasn't laughing. He looked at her, with her head hanging and her hair surrounding her face and dipping into the water…

…and heard the faint _plink_s and _plonk_s of her tears dropping into the bath.

"Wait…" Lemy brushed Lacy's hair aside. "Lacy, are you crying?"

When she looked him in the eyes, she answered his question. Desperate not to let him see her like this, she buried her face in her hands and continued to cry, helpless to stop the flow of tears.

"Oh, no…" Lemy put both his hands (to the best of his abilities) on her shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey, Lacy, Lacy,_ shhhshshshsh,_ it's okay, don't cry…" He pulled her in for a hug. "That was wrong, okay? I was wrong. I shouldn't have laughed at you, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Oh, Lacy, please don't cry…"

Lacy shook her head. _"N… No…_ _it's not that,"_ she sobbed. Lemy broke the hug and looked at her. She sniffled and continued. "I… I keep… trying… to be _sexy_ for you, you know? Be… Because… Because this… is our first time… and it's special… and, and, and I want to make it_ feel_ special, but, but I, I, I…"

She crawled away from him and retreated to the far end of the tub, curling into a ball. "I… I…! I keep _screwing up!_ Whenever I try to act sexy, I, I just look _stupid,_ and I _ruin it!_ I _ruin the moment!"_ She choked out a few more heartwrenching sobs. "I… I'm _trying,_ Lemy… I'm _trying,_ I really am… But…" She gulped. "But I just can't stop screwing up…" Her sobbing began to die down, and she shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Lemy, but… but if this is how it's going to be, then… then maybe we should just… _cut our losses,_ you know?_ Give up."_

"_Give up"? "Cut our losses"?_ Lemy couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all this time, all this anticipation, all this buildup… this was it? _This_ was all they could manage? Their "big bang" had turned out to be a little fizzle?

It was over before it began?

Maybe… it was all a _mistake…?_

Lemy shut his eyes, thinking about the whole deal.

…_No._

_No._

_NO!_

Lemy clenched his hands into fists. He did _not_ get beaten to a pulp and nearly go to meet his maker just to settle for _this!_

He opened his eyes, a new, fiery determination in them. He had to take the lead. He had to _salvage_ this.

But how? Lemy ran through possible solutions in his mind, but one nagging voice persisted over all the others – a nagging, bitchy voice. As Lemy listened to that voice, it hit him. Of course! How could he have forgotten? Aunt Lola gave him lessons on this – and now it was time to put them to good use!

He tried to recall what Aunt Lola had taught him that could be applied in this situation. _Communicate?_ That was a good start, but what else? A moment's thought brought him the solution – he remembered that Lacy was the most important person in the world to him, and he needed to let her know that.

Lemy reached out to Lacy, but his right hand was still mummified in plastic wrap. Shaking his head, he ripped the protective coating off and took both her hands into his. "Lacy," he said, _"listen to me._ You mean the _world_ to me. I've _always_ looked up to you – first as a big sister, and then as a woman. You're _amazing_ – I don't know anyone half as nice, or as sunny, or as honest as you are! _That's _you – _that's_ who I fell in love with. You didn't win me over by acting "sexy", Lacy – you won me over just by being who you truly are. You don't _need_ to change – be something you're _not."_

Lacy was nearly speechless, but she still managed to choke out a few words. "L… Lemy… What… What are you… saying…?"

Lemy cupped each of her cheeks in his hands. "I'm saying, Lacy, that you don't have to try so hard to be sexy." He pulled her in for a kiss. Not a French kiss, not sucking face… a simple pressing of the lips together. Yet that one simple kiss managed to convey more feelings than one hundred French kisses could have. When they parted, Lacy was left breathless, and Lemy was smiling earnestly.

"_You're already plenty sexy to me."_

Lacy started to tear up again – but these were a different kind of tears. "Lemy…"

The two siblings embraced happily, doing nothing but holding each other – because nothing else was needed. They could have stayed like that forever, but the water started getting cold, so they finally decoupled from each other and gazed into each other's eyes again.

"…Yeah," Lemy said.

Lacy laughed. "Yeah…"

"So… let's stop overthinking this, okay?"

"Yeah… Where did we go wrong?"

Lemy thought about their last couple attempts, as well as what Aunt Lola told him. "Hmm… Well, all this time, _you've_ been taking the lead, it seems. Lacy, this is a… uh, how do I put this? A… _'team sport',_ if you will. We're doing this _together._ We have to play off of each other – communicate, and be open with how we're feeling so that we can respond to those feelings."

"_Hmm…_ Okay, I can do that…"

"And, you know, the first time, before my, er, _dickcheese_ derailed it…" He paused to let Lacy giggle. "…it felt a lot more natural, you know? We were just kissing, and cuddling, and we were so happy to see each other, right?"

Lacy nodded, smiling. "Right!"

"We were just treating each other like, you know, we _loved_ each other, you know?"

"_Yeah! _And we_ do,_ don't we?"

"Yeah! So, if we just… _treat_ each other the way we _feel_ about each other, then it should feel a lot more natural, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I think you're right!"

"So, there you go! All we have to do is let each other know about how we're feeling, and do whatever we do with love!"

"Okay!"

Lemy locked hands with Lacy. "Lacy, are you ready?"

Lacy gave the most "Lacy" response possible: "I was _born_ ready!"

And so, the two of them pulled the plug on the drain, hopped out of the bath, and started drying off. Per Lemy's suggestion, they both brushed their teeth as well. As Lacy pulled her hair back into a ponytail in front of the mirror and Lemy watched her, still trying to decide which look he liked more, she accidentally knocked Aunt Lola's hairdryer off the sink's edge, and it landed on Lemy's foot.

"Oh my gosh!" Lacy said. "Sorry, Lemy!"

Lemy, on the other hand, was more puzzled than anything. "That's strange…" he said.

"Huh? What's strange?"

Lemy looked at his hand, balled it into a fist, and then, without warning, drove it into his own stomach.

"_Lemy!_ What are you _doing?"_

With the same curious look on his face, Lemy punched himself in the gut again, harder this time.

"Lemy, stop!"

Lemy did it again – this time two punches, both even harder.

"_Stop!"_

Gritting his teeth, Lemy cocked his fist back and rammed it into the side of his head.

"_LEMY!"_

Lemy looked at himself, blinking. Lacy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, saying, _"What's the matter with you?!"_

"Huh…" Lemy said. "I… barely felt that."

"_You –"_ Lacy stepped back. "…Really?"

Feeling the areas where he punched himself, Lemy had a rather stupid idea. "Hey, Lacy, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Punch me in the stomach as hard as you can."

"_What?!_ I'm not doing that!"

"No, it's okay, I can't feel it! Watch!" Lemy started punching himself in the stomach again, but Lacy grabbed his wrists.

"_Enough!"_ She blinked back tears. "Lemy… don't _do_ that. Don't hurt yourself like that…"

"But I'm telling you, I can't –"

"I don't care if you can't feel it –_ I_ can!" Lacy shook her head. "Lemy… _please._ It was hard enough watching you get beaten up once_ – _I don't think I can bear watching it happen again…"

Seeing how distraught he had made her sent pangs of guilt stabbing into Lemy's heart. "I… Lacy, I…" He sighed. "…I'm sorry, Lacy. I'm really, truly sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that…"

Lacy nodded. "It's okay, just… don't do it again…"

"It _is_ weird, though…" Lemy started pinching himself. "You know, the doctors did say that I sustained some nerve damage from the fight…"

"And you think _that's_ why you can't feel pain anymore?"

"It's the most likely cause." Seeing how downtrodden Lacy looked, Lemy decided to lighten the mood. "But hey – at least I didn't lose any nerve endings where it _mattered!"_ he joked, grabbing his crotch.

Lacy just rolled her eyes and returned to her ponytail with a grin on her face. _"Men…"_

When she was done, the two of them wrapped themselves in towels and started to leave. Just as he was about to exit the bathroom, however, Lemy stopped, turned back, and started rummaging through his pants.

"Lemy, what are you doing?" Lacy asked. "We don't need our clothes – we're going to my room!"

"No, no, I just forgot…" Lemy pulled the condom out of his pants pocket. _"Safety first!"_

Then he rejoined his sister, and together they went to Lacy and Lupa's room. Lemy shut and locked the door behind him, and Lacy stood in the center of the room with her back turned to him.

"So… this is it, huh…?" Lacy said.

Lemy nodded. "…This is it."

He couldn't see her facial expression, but he could just somehow tell that she was grinning. "…I'm still a little nervous…"

Lemy took a deep breath to steady himself. _Remember what Aunt Lola said,_ he told himself. _Tender; empathetic; responsive._ "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, too," he said, "but it's okay. We can do this. I know we can. We just have to communicate with each other, tell each other how we're feeling…"

"And act natural?"

"Exactly. Just go with the flow."

Lacy contemplated all of this. "Still… what if we mess it up again? Do something wrong?"

"Well, it's not the end of the world if we do. Lots of people have embarrassing first times, Lacy – we wouldn't be the only ones. And we'll just move along, learn from our mistakes, and do better next time, and eventually, it'll just become a funny memory. As long as we can rely on each other, we'll be all right."

Lacy quietly considered this. Then, she started to turn towards him. "Lemy… all those times you said that I meant a lot to you; that you looked up to me; that you thought I was the most special girl on Earth…" She looked at him. "Did you mean every single one of those things?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lemy nodded. "Yes. I did."

Lacy turned to face him fully. She paused for a moment, then raised her shaking hands and undid her towel, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"…Then _show me."_

Lemy stood transfixed for a moment, then removed his towel as well and started towards her. He hated the fact that he was on crutches; since he found out that he could barely feel pain, he considered doing away with them entirely, but he knew that his ankle would never heal that way, so he put up with them. Lacy helped him out by meeting him halfway, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she circled her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together, trying to _feel_ each other. Lemy ran his good hand up and down her back as they kissed, thanking whatever power that may be up there that he could still feel the softness of her skin, the way she shivered as he stroked her… and how her nipples were starting to poke him.

Lacy broke the lip lock, a small spit trail connecting them, and took his hand to lead him to the bed, but Lemy stopped her. "Ah, wait…"

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Lemy took his hand away and put it back on the crutch. "Here…"

"Oh, right, sorry…"

"It's okay." Lemy hobbled over to the bed, set aside his crutches, and sat down. Lacy sat down next to him, and they embraced each other again, with Lemy gently laying himself and his lover down as they made out. Without thinking, he reached down and started stroking Lacy's vulva, causing her to gasp and shiver. As he rubbed her down there, Lacy bit back moans, holding onto Lemy's shoulder and squeezing. Earlier, they were in the tub, so he didn't notice, but now he could feel how moist she was becoming. He pulled his hand away, to Lacy's dismay, and felt her juices. They were slippery – viscous enough to roll between his fingers, but oh so slippery.

"Whoa, Lacy," he said, "look at how wet you're getting…"

Lacy covered her mouth with both hands and blushed even more brightly. _"Ah!_ S-S-Sorry, I…"

"No, I don't think it's pee… Actually, I think they're supposed to help me, you know… _go in…"_

"O… Oh…"

Lemy and Lacy looked at each other with wide eyes, their pulses quickening with anticipation and more than a little apprehension. For a few moments, neither of them moved. Then, suddenly, Lacy pulled Lemy in for a kiss, and Lemy melted into it, holding her tenderly in an effort to break the tension. As Lacy relaxed in Lemy's arms, she broke the kiss with a _smack,_ both of them panting heatedly, breathing each other's air and becoming dizzy, intoxicated with each other.

"L-Lacy…" Lemy said. "I…"

Lacy nodded at him. "…It's okay. _Do it."_

Gulping, Lemy pulled away, and Lacy reluctantly let him go. He gripped his rock-hard piece and lined it up with her entrance, but just as he was about to forge onwards, he stopped. _"Oh!_ Almost forgot again!"

He grabbed the condom, tore open the wrapper, pulled it out, and started to put it on._ Okay, _he thought,_ let's see:_ _pinch the tip, unroll gently… Yeah, like that – I think…_ When he was finished, he looked at his handiwork, and hoped beyond hope that he had done it right. Taking a deep breath, he took himself in his hand again and placed his other hand on Lacy's thigh, feeling her tense up beneath him as he rubbed her.

"Okay…" he said, "…ready, Lacy?"

Lacy looked down at his stiff, lively member. He wasn't _as_ big as their father (which she knew for a fact after walking in on him doing the deed with her mother, an aunt, or a sister more than once), but looking at him now, up close, he really was big, and it made her anxious. Still, she didn't want to disappoint him or herself so close to the big moment, and so she nodded. "Mm… Mm-hmm…"

Lemy gulped. "A… All right…"

He moved slowly, adjusting his and Lacy's positions so that he was right between her legs. Cocking his head, he spread her a little, to her embarrassment, in order to find her opening, and lowered his hips and raised hers until they were aligned. "H-Here we go…"

"U-Uh-huh…"

Lemy took another deep breath to steady himself, then began to push in. Lacy's breath caught in her throat, and she tensed up – now she wasn't just _seeing_ how big he was, but _feeling_ it, too. As he began to spread her open, she grasped the sheets on both sides of her and clenched her teeth, sucking in air.

Lemy wasn't blind to the look of pain she wore on her face. "A-Are you okay?" he asked.

Lacy forced her eyes open to look at him. She didn't want to ruin this – not _again._ So, she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again, more insistently this time.

Lemy wasn't convinced, but apparently, she didn't want him to stop. "…Okay…" He continued to force his way inside.

But it was slow going, not least of all due to Lacy's tightness and her involuntary resistance. The pain just kept building and building until she just couldn't bear it anymore. With tears in her eyes, her hands shot up – one on Lemy's face, the other on his chest, both pushing him away. _"OW! STOP!"_ she cried._ "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! It won't fit, it won't fit…!"_

Lemy instantly abandoned all his progress, and Lacy closed her legs and curled up defensively. "I-I-I'm _sorry!"_ Lemy stammered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Lacy grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest. _"No!_ No, no, _I'm_ sorry…" She buried her face in the pillow. "I-I knew what having sex was _about,_ b-but I never knew it would _hurt_ so much! I-I mean, y-you're so _big,_ and, and, and…" She started tearing up.

Lemy closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. _Tender; empathetic; responsive,_ he told himself. _Listen to her, and if she has any fears or worries, work them out before the sex._ He started raking his fingers through Lacy's hair, brushing her bangs aside. _"Shhh…_ It's okay, Lacy, it's okay. We can work through this."

Feeling his touch brought Lacy out of her defensive ball, and she looked up at him. "But… how?"

Lemy thought back to Aunt Lola's crash course on sex. _"Some fingering physically prepares her for the sex," she said. So, if she can't handle me physically…_ He grabbed the pillow and gently tugged it out of Lacy's grasp.

"L-Lemy?"

He stroked her hair, easing her out of her shell. "If you're too tight to take me in," he said, placing a hand on her belly, "then we're gonna have to loosen you up first."

"L-Loosen me up? How?"

Lemy cradled her head in the crook of his arm, migrating his hand downwards. _"Relax…"_

Lacy flinched when he touched her slit again, but he hugged her head to his chest. _"Shhh…"_ he said, "it's alright."

Lacy's heart fluttered. He was so kind, so gentle… She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, steadying herself. If he told her that it was alright, then she believed him.

Lemy started off by rubbing her again, then stepped it up a notch by sticking his finger inside. Lacy gasped, feeling him inside her, then buried her face in his chest. Lemy looked down in wonderment, getting a good appreciation of the new sensation. The folds of Lacy's vagina were clinging to him firmly, not letting go, while at the same time pulsing and waving. He'd never felt anything like it before. Feeling her walls with his finger alone was arousing him to no end – he could only wonder what it would be like to feel them around his cock.

Despite his eagerness, he paced himself, reminding himself to be gentle with her, and began to finger her. Pulling his finger out was harder than he expected – she was gripping him so tightly that trying caused her to try to suck him back in, and he ended up dragging a little bit of her out with him as he applied more force. He sank back into her nethers with ease, and started repeating the process – in and out, in and out.

Lacy panted and moaned quietly, but one finger wouldn't be enough to prepare her for him. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna put another one in, okay?"

Lacy looked up at him, surprised. "H-Huh? But –"

"I'll never loosen you up with just one finger. Just bear with it, okay? I promise that it'll feel good soon." He probed another finger at her entrance, then slipped it inside. Lacy tensed up and bit her lip, but endured it. Now Lemy moved both fingers in and out, but also started loosening her up by pushing his fingers as deep inside as he could, separating them as much as could be allowed, and dragging them back to the opening before closing them and repeating.

At first, Lacy looked discomforted by this, but her expression soon changed to one of pleasure again. As her gasps and moans increased in intensity, Lemy smiled. "Does that feel good?" he asked.

Blushing heavily, Lacy nodded. "Uh-huh…"

Lemy gave a little wicked grin, having gotten an idea. "What about _this?"_

He curled his fingers inside of her, scraping her upper walls with his fingernails. Lacy threw her head back, arched her back, and started bucking her hips. "Feels good?" Lemy asked.

Lacy didn't even have the presence of mind to nod. _"Y… Yeahhhh…"_

He kissed her forehead. "Good." He mixed up his procedure, sometimes banging her with his fingers curved and spread out, sometimes sliding them straight in and out. Even though he knew he was supposed to be focusing on the inside, he couldn't ignore the outside, either, and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Lacy's chest and hips started bouncing up and down rhythmically, in time with Lemy's thrusts. Her face wore a look of embarrassment, pleasure – and growing fear. She grabbed Lemy's shoulder and fought to control her gasping in order to talk to him. "L… L… Lemy… st… _stop…"_

"Huh? What's the matter?" Lemy asked.

"I… I feel weird…!"

Lemy's brows furrowed in concern. "…What are you feeling? Describe it."

Lacy blushed even more brightly. "It… It feels… It feels like… l-like I'm gonna…_ pee…"_

Lemy's face lit up with revelation. He felt the same way when Dad taught him to masturbate for the first time – that's why his father had him do it in the bathroom. _"Ohhh…"_ He started combing his fingers through her hair again. "It's okay, Lacy, that's perfectly natural. That means you're about to cum."

Lacy looked at him, surprised. "R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

Lacy covered her face with her hands. "I-I mean, I heard about it from Loan, b-b-but, I've n-never _felt_ it before…"

"Well, don't worry, it'll feel good real soon."

Lacy looked down at his pumping hand with a great deal of trepidation. "B… But… But, _Lemy…!"_

"It's okay, Lacy – just let it happen!"

Lacy shook her head. "No…! _No…!"_

"Lacy –"

Lacy's hands shot down and grabbed Lemy's wrist. _"NO!_ P-_Please,_ Lemy, _STOP!_ I-I'm _scared!_ This is _scary!"_

She closed her eyes and started sobbing. Lemy was confused at first, considering that she was fine with making _him_ cum, but when he thought about it, he remembered what Aunt Lola had said earlier, and he realized that Lacy, being the good girl that she was, had never masturbated before in her life. It was human nature to fear new, misunderstood things, so even the first orgasm of a girl's young life could be frightening. No wonder she hadn't allowed him to make her cum back in the bathroom – she was scared!

Lemy thought back to Aunt Lola's lesson in search of an answer to this dilemma. Poring over her words, he got an idea. Taking Lacy's chin and turning her head by it to make her look at him, he asked, "Lacy, do you trust me?"

Lacy blinked. "H-Huh?"

"_Do you trust me,_ Lacy?"

"Wha – Why do you ask that _now?"_

"Lacy _please,_ tell me…"

After a moment of hesitation, Lacy nodded. "…I trust you."

"Then believe me when I say that it's _alright,_ okay? It's _perfectly natural_ to feel this way. And it may be scary at first, but it'll feel really good in the end." He put his hand over his heart. _"I promise."_

Lacy still looked unsure. "…You _do?"_

"I _do."_ He rested his forehead against hers. "I just want to make you feel good, Lacy…"

Lacy's heart skipped a few beats. "Lemy…"

Lemy kissed her tenderly, then started to move his hand back down her body. "…Is it okay?" he asked. "Can I keep going?"

Lacy looked down at his hand. She was still afraid of that feeling, but Lemy said that it would feel good, and she knew that he wouldn't lie to her like that…

After a minute of thinking, she nodded.

"Okay." He reached his hand between her legs again. "Just relax…"

Lacy took a deep breath and tried to do just that as Lemy inserted his fingers again. He picked up where he had left off, rubbing and spreading her insides, and the feeling slowly built inside Lacy again. It was almost indescribable, but if felt sort of like the pressure of having to pee, combined with a spring coiling up and about to release. She shut her eyes, fighting off the apprehension, and clung to Lemy tightly for support as she edged closer and closer to climax.

"L… Lemy…" she moaned.

"It's okay, Lacy," he crooned, "it's okay…"

Her panting became ragged, and she bucked her hips more and more, fighting a losing battle. Finally, she was pushed over the edge, and there was nothing she could do about it except cum.

Pleasure rippled out through her body from her core, making her back arch and her chest rise. Lacy was about to cry out, but she still had enough self-control to strangle it so that she didn't scream it at the top of her lungs, instead letting it out in a long, shuddering stream. Her vision faded for a few moments, then it came back brightly, and in the end, she lay there, heaving, her body still engulfed in the radiant waves of passion.

Lacy's head span, and she felt warm and tingly all over. That… was _amazing._ She turned her head to see Lemy propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her, smiling.

"How was that?" he asked. "Good?"

She smiled at him in a daze. _"Uh… Uh-huh… Yeah…"_ she squeaked out.

Lemy pushed himself up. "Well, good, because we're not done yet."

Lacy lifted her head up as far as she was able – she liked the sound of that. "Wh… Wha…?"

He held up three fingers.

It took Lacy a little while to clear the haze from her mind and realize what he meant. "Wa… Wait… three? _Three?_ Lemy, I could barely handle _two!"_

"Well, if you can't handle three, then you can't handle all of _me,_ Lacy…" He gestured to his erection, still wrapped in the condom. "If you want, we can stop here, and we can work our way up to three fingers, then sex…"

The thought of it ending here made up Lacy's mind instantly, and she shook her head. _"No!"_ she said. "No, I can do this, Lemy!" She cupped his cheek in her hand. _"We_ can do this."

Lemy took her hand and kissed it. "That's my girl…"

He snaked his hand back down over her chest, her belly, down to her slit, and slipped first one, then two, and finally three fingers in. By now, she was slick enough that he was able to slip in easily, but moving in and out was another story. Once again, Lacy's snatch held on tight, but Lemy was firm, dipping his fingers in and out of her honeypot. Lacy covered her mouth to stifle the pained sounds she was making and held on bravely.

As Lemy forged onwards, spreading her and tickling her G-spot with his fingers, Lacy felt the coiling and the pressure return, but this time, she did not resist them. That said, she did believe in delayed gratification, so she did her best to hold off for as long as she could.

It wasn't easy, though – somehow, Lemy knew all of her weak points. Perhaps her entire vagina was a weak point – she was just that sensitive. As Lemy worked on her without pause, she could feel the tension mounting, faster and faster, and before she knew it, she was close.

Lacy threw her arms around Lemy's neck, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She tried _so_ hard to stifle her moans, but they found their way out, and they just kept getting louder as she approached her peak.

Finally, when she couldn't fight it anymore, she cried his name.

"Ah…_ Ah… Ah…! Ah! AH! L-LEMY!"_

The sexual high rushed through her again like a wave of heat, and exited through her lower mouth like a sluice. She squirted her love nectar onto Lemy's hand again, leaving it thoroughly drenched. Lemy held Lacy close as she came down from her high and recharged.

"Came again?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

Any normal girl would have been spent by now, but Lacy, the all-star athlete, was no normal girl. Now that she knew what orgasms felt like, she was hungry for more, and better ones, too. That was good, to be sure, but for some reason, she felt… unfulfilled. Why?

She looked at Lemy's hand, then past it at his throbbing, eager manhood, and she understood at once. Gulping, she looked at him said, "O-Okay, Lemy… I'm ready."

Lemy brushed a loose lock of hair over her ear with his clean hand. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes._ I want it, Lemy." Lacy turned her gaze away – now that she thought about it, it really was embarrassing to say such dirty things out loud. "I-I want you… _inside me."_

Lemy stared at her with a solemn expression for a few moments, then nodded. "…Okay, Lacy."

He pushed himself upright and turned to face her directly, and Lacy shifted her position so that she was lying down right in front of him. Her breathing became ragged as he pulled her hips up to rest on his thighs, and as he started to line his penis up with her opening again, she took one last look at it. The little bulbous tip of the condom was already a little swollen with precum, and even through the ridges and the rubber, she could see at least one prominent vein running along his length.

Her pulse quickened. That big, hard, raging cock… was about to pound her insides _hard._

Lemy felt the entrance to Lacy's vagina part as he pressed against it, as if it were inviting him in. He gulped. This was it – take two.

"O-Okay, Lacy," he said, "deep breaths…"

Lacy nodded, placing her hands over her heart and breathing in and out slowly.

Lemy took one last breath to steady himself… then started to make entrance. Inch by inch, his cock was engulfed by her clenched, quivering sex, and the deeper he went, the more Lacy adopted a look of pain. She hadn't told him to stop, though, so he kept on carefully penetrating her until he was balls deep.

Lemy grimaced – it took all of his willpower not to pop right then and there as he felt her pulsing, undulating, searing hot walls coiling around his dick, stroking it with each pulse. He wondered if Lacy was feeling as good as he was, and he cracked one eye open, only to be greeted by the sight of Lacy shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth behind pursed lips.

He reached up and wiped away a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Lacy…" he said, "…does it hurt?"

Lacy wanted to say "no", wanted him to continue, but she knew what happened the last time she tried that that – and now he was all the way inside her. If she let him move now, she'd completely fall apart – and not in a good way.

"_Y… Yes…"_ she said, taking a hissing breath. Then, she threw her arms out to both sides, thumping the mattress. _"Yes!_ It _hurts!_ Oh,_ God,_ Lemy, you're so _big…!"_

Lemy knew what to do right away. This had nothing to do with Aunt Lola's teachings – he was operating on instinct alone. Pressing his body against hers, he circled his arms around her back and gave her a hug.

"Lacy," he whispered in her ear, "do you want to stop?"

Lacy was still in too much pain to give an articulate response, but she hugged him back, digging her nails into his skin, and shook her head. _"Mm… Mm-mm…"_

"Then… just tell me when it's okay to move, all right?"

She nodded.

And they stayed like that, physically joined, embracing each other, as the minutes passed. Lemy's touch was firm but gentle, holding Lacy close and never letting go, while Lacy clung to Lemy as tightly as her vagina. Every passing minute, she relaxed a little, adjusting to his girth and accepting him into her body. Little by little, the tearing sensation faded, until she could only feel Lemy filling her completely.

Lacy rested her chin on Lemy's shoulder. "O-Okay, Lemy," she said, "you can move now…"

"Are you sure?" Lemy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lemy inhaled, held his breath, then released, pushing himself up and out of the hug, though Lacy kept her hands on his shoulders._ Be gentle with her, Lemy,_ he reminded himself. "Okay… Here we go, Lacy…"

She smiled up at him. "…Uh-huh."

Taking another deep breath, Lemy started to withdraw, and the ribs of the condom scraped against her inner walls as he did so, dragging them along slightly. Lacy's eyes went wide, and her back curved.

Lemy grunted at how difficult it was for Lacy to let him go. _"Ungh…_ God, Lacy, you're so tight…"

Lacy didn't answer, only smiling and letting the bliss radiating from down below wash all over her body as she pulled in raspy breaths.

Chuckling, Lemy pulled out until the fringe of his glans was tugging at her entrance, then slid right back in, rubbing along Lacy's insides again and making her shudder and moan. He started out slow, but soon began to pick up the pace, responding to the subtle signals she was sending.

"W-We're doing it, Lemy…" Lacy said. "We're having sex…"

Lemy leaned in close, caressing her cheek. "Is it just like you imagined, Lacy…?"

Lacy shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I… I never knew… never knew it could feel like this…"

Smiling, Lemy leaned in and kissed her. Lacy received him warmly, and they rolled their tongues over each other over and over again, each taking in the other's taste. By the time they ended the kiss, a new kind of warmth was spreading through Lemy's body.

He ducked around Lacy's shoulder, hugging her. _"Oh…_ it feels so good inside you, Lacy…" he husked.

Lacy nuzzled his ear. "Y-Yeah… feels good for me, too…" She shuddered as a now-familiar coiling sensation in her lower abdomen appeared out of the blue and surprised her. _"So_ good…! Ah, ah, _ah, oh God, ah, AH, AH, AH, AHHHH!"_

Lacy jerked and bucked as a third orgasm arced through her body, and her spasms reverberated through her folds and into Lemy, who hissed and tried to endure the vibrations around his cock.

Once Lacy's orgasm was finished, her body went limp all over, and she gasped for breath. Lifting his head up, Lemy kissed her on the cheek, grinning. "You're pretty sensitive, aren't you, Lacy?"

Lacy pouted at Lemy's teasing. "Sh-Shut up, you jerk…"

Lemy laughed at her cute display and started sucking on her neck. "It's okay, I like that part of you…"

"_Hmph…"_ Lacy's breath hitched in her throat as he began moving again. _"Ah –! _W-Wait, Lemy, I-I'm still sensiti – _Ahh!"_

Lemy continued to piston in and out of her, enjoying her cries of ecstasy as the pressure built up inside him. In truth, he was surprised that he even managed to last _this_ long – perhaps his blowing his load in the bathroom earlier had allowed for that? Regardless, he wanted Lacy to cum with him, and so he asked her, "L-Lacy, is there, _ahh,_ any way… I can… make this better for you…?"

Lacy thought about it. "Uh… t-try… going from a lower angle…"

Lemy obliged by lifting her hips back up onto his lap and leaning backwards, so that his thrusts rubbed his head against the top of her inner walls. "L-Like _this?"_

Lacy didn't answer right away, instead trying to study the new sensation. Although it seemed to be rubbing a good spot, it didn't seem to be enough. "Um… now try… going from a _higher_ angle…?"

Lemy lowered her hips back down to the mattress again, then climbed up on top of her and pressed down on her without moving her, so that his cock bent inside of her. It was still able to go down her canal without bending too far and getting injured, but now it was scooping out the bottom of Lacy's pussy.

Lacy's eyes shot open – not only was he hitting a new spot, but due to his weight pushing it down, the same spot from earlier was now getting rubbed as well. _"Ah…! Ah –! AH!"_ She dug her fingernails into Lemy's scalp. "There! _There! Right THEEEERE…!"_

Lemy read her loud and clear, and kept pumping at that angle, attacking those same spots as Lacy twisted and writhed under him.

"_Ah! Oh! Oh, God! God! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES! Ah…! Ahhhhh…!"_

"_Ah… Ah…_ Oh, fuck… Oh, _fuck…_ Lacy, I…" Lemy gasped into her ear, "Lacy, I… I-I'm about to _cum…!"_

"M-Me too! C-Cumming…! _Cumming…! CUMMING –!"_

Lemy's climax erupted from his base without mercy, and he shot spurt after gooey spurt into the condom, where it ballooned in the tip. Feeling the hot cum through the thin rubber barrier sent Lacy spiraling over the edge as well, and although she didn't think it was possible, an orgasm even more powerful than the preceding ones exploded through her, making her see stars.

For a full minute, the Earth seemed to stand still, as the two siblings reveled in the afterglow. But, as all things must, it came to an end, and the two of them regained their bearings. Panting, Lemy pushed himself off of Lacy and straightened up.

"_Hah… Hah… Huh… Hoo…_ That… That was…" Lemy searched for the words, but they escaped him. Shrugging, he pulled his pulsing penis out, the semen-filled bulb of the condom getting snagged on the inside and sliding off.

"Oops…" Lemy pulled the condom out the rest of the way – and with it left Lacy's sense of fulfillment. Although she was by now quite exhausted from her multiple orgasms, she felt remarkably empty without Lemy inside of her.

And that feeling of loss gave her the second wind that she needed.

Lemy inspected the condom. It had served its purpose according to design, and now it was time to discard it. He looked around the room. "Okay, where's the trash can – _WHOA?!"_

Lacy shoved Lemy backwards, causing him to drop the used condom on the floor and twist his bad ankle (although he didn't feel it much). Lying on his back, he looked at Lacy, bewildered. "L-Lacy? What the –"

"_More…"_

Lacy crawled on top of Lemy, aligning their hips.

"_More…!"_

She looked at Lemy pleadingly, her eyes filled with the kind of unadulterated carnal _want_ that only a girl who just recently discovered the pleasures of being a woman could possess.

"_Give me more!"_

"Lac – _ah?!"_

Before Lemy even had time to react, Lacy had grabbed his now-unprotected member and inserted it back into her depths, sinking on to it. Lemy threw his head back onto the mattress and gritted his teeth – without the condom in the way, he could truly _feel_ every contour, crease, and fold that he brushed across, not to mention just how wet she was.

"_Ah…_ Oh, Jesus…" Lemy lifted his head back up to look at Lacy when he remembered how bad this was. "N-No, Lacy, _wait –!"_

But his attempts at stopping her were in vain – Lacy's mind was set, and there was no changing it, damn the torpedoes. She silenced him by raising her hips, then letting them drop. This time, they were going at _her_ pace.

This time, _she_ was in control.

Lacy rocked her hips up and down Lemy's length, confounding his attempts to warn her about the dangers of unsafe sex. "Lacy, _listen to me – Ah… Oh…_ Oh, jeez… _Ah… Ah… NO! Focus!_ L-Listen, Lacy –_ mmph?!"_

Lacy shut him up again by pushing him down and covering his mouth with her own, practically raping his mouth with her tongue. Lemy's resistance started crumbling, and he moaned into Lacy's mouth.

Giggling, Lacy released him. "Did you say something, Lemy?" she said.

Lemy stared at her with an unfocused gaze. "Ah… Uh… N-No…"

Smiling, she planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Didn't think so…"

With that, she straightened back up and continued bouncing on his raw cock, her face awash with pleasure. This position afforded her an entirely new angle for him to stab at all her different spots from. The time for tenderness had come and gone – now, they were mixing love and lust to have full, consummate _sex._ Sucking her lower lip in and biting it, she changed her pace, needing to _feel_ him deep inside of her. She pushed him in as far as she could, then started grinding her hips into his, burying his dick deep inside.

Lemy's face contorted in agony as Lacy's assault flooded his mind with pure delight. _"Ah…_ Oh, God, that's awesome…" he said.

Lacy took his hands and moved them up to her breasts. "Lemy…" she mewled, _"…touch me."_

Lemy, lost in a sea of pleasure and trying to keep his head above water, almost mindlessly obliged, as he massaged the whole of her right breast with his good hand and pinched her left nipple between his forefinger and thumb and rolled it between them. Lacy shook and sighed, biting her finger. Although her breasts were not large by any means, they were unbelievably perky, and Lemy played with them hungrily – squeezing them, flicking and tugging on her nipples, and soon sitting up and taking them into his mouth.

Lacy cried aloud – she was done trying to restrain herself – and held him to her chest like a suckling baby. Lemy nibbled on her nipples with his teeth and lapped at them with his tongue, sensually moving his hands down her back to her buns of steel, giving them a good hard squeeze.

Lemy's activities gave Lacy everything she needed to reach her last orgasm. She started moaning his name, increasing in volume as she climbed closer and closer to the big finish. "Lemy… Lemy… _Lemy… Lemy… Lemy…! Lemy…! Lemy! Lemy! LEMY! LEMY! LEMY!"_

As Lacy's rhythm degenerated into a flurry of desperate rutting in his lap, Lemy reached his limit as well. "Oh… _Ohhh…_ L-Lacy… I'm cumming again…"

Lacy pressed her forehead against his, her impassioned breaths wafting against his face. _"Cum…"_ she whispered. _"Cum…!"_

At this point, it was a token resistance, but Lemy still spoke up anyway. "But… I'll cum inside you…"

Lacy kissed him in response, showing him how much she loved him. _"Don't care… Give it to me… Give me ALL of it…"_

Lemy tried to hold on just a little longer, but it was useless. As the semen came surging up, he moaned her name, and she his.

"_Lacy…"_

"_Lemy…!"_

With a drawn-out grunt, Lemy released his load into Lacy's pussy, splattering her insides with his cum. Feeling his hot stuff splashing and spreading around inside her gave Lacy the last push she needed to cum one last time, and she kissed Lemy passionately as she did, screaming into his mouth. The big moment passed, the fireworks ended, and the waves abated, and in the end, the two sibling-cousin-lovers were left holding each other in each other's arms.

Slowly, Lacy decoupled from Lemy, allowing his shriveling cock to slide out of her snatch. Free of a plug, Lemy's semen started dripping out onto the bedsheets. Lemy flopped back onto his back, utterly spent.

"…_Wow…"_ was all he could say.

"_Mmm…"_ Lacy crawled over and rested her head on his arm. Even an energetic girl like her had her limits.

For a while, they both lay there, not saying a word, the only noise in the room being the ticking of Lupa's antique alarm clock and their heaving breaths trying to get under control. Both of them lay exhausted, covered in a sheen of sweat.

Eventually, Lemy turned his head to look at Lacy, and she looked up, right back at him. Lemy gave a sheepish grin. "So…"

Lacy chuckled. "Yeah…?"

Lemy's grin turned cocky. "…How was _that_ for a first time?"

Lacy leaned over and kissed his chest. "You were _amazing, _Lemy…"

"So were you…"

They both sighed contentedly. As the recollection came back, however, Lemy realized something important. "Oh, wait, I forgot – I came inside you, Lacy. That's not good…"

Lacy tittered. "Well, I hope you'll take responsibility for me…"

Lemy sighed. "Guess you'll have to take the pill after all…"

"Where am I supposed to get _that?"_

"Ask Aunt Lola."

"Oh."

After that, they were silent again for half a minute, before Lacy lifted her head up and looked at the door. "It's gotten awfully quiet down there…" she said. "I'm pretty sure that what we've been doing up here isn't a secret anymore."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't care right now."

They shared a laugh over that, then Lacy turned somber. "Lemy… you know word of this might end up getting out and spreading around school, right?"

Lemy considered that fact. "…Yeah…"

"What will they think about you? About _us…?"_

Lemy thought about it. Such a thing could easily tank his newfound popularity. In the end, though, he dismissed those thoughts. _"Bah! _Fuck 'em. That's just how our family works, and if they don't like it, then they can _kiss my ass._ Actually, no – they can kiss _all_ our collective asses!"

Lacy giggled, nuzzling his collarbone. "You said it!"

Lemy kissed her head. "Nothing will stop me from loving you, Lacy – nothing, and _no-one."_

Lacy's heart soared upon hearing those words, but she couldn't help but harbor doubt. "…Not even our _other_ family members?"

Lemy quirked an eyebrow at her. "Huh? W-What do you mean?"

Lacy sighed. "…I know about how a lot of the others have crushes on you – Lupa, Loan, Liby…"

Lemy was taken aback. _"Liby?"_

"Yeah, she's really shy about it…"

"Huh…"

"And I know some of our aunts are willing to take you for a spin – Aunt Luan, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Lily…"

"How do you know that?"

"If you haven't noticed, Lemy, our aunts aren't exactly discreet…"

"Oh,_ heh…_ right…"

"And, of course, you have your admirers _outside_ of the family, too – like that friend of Leia's…"

Lemy scratched his nose. "Yeah, well…"

"I know they all like you. And if you're anything like Dad, you'll be willing to try them out at least once. And trust me, Lemy – you're _a lot_ like Dad."

Lemy looked disconcerted. "Um… well… uh…" He took her by the hand. "I-I won't do it if you don't want me to, okay?"

But Lacy closed her eyes. "…I don't mind if you do."

That threw Lemy for a loop. "Wai – Uh – Y – You _don't?"_

Lacy shook her head. "No. I'm fine with an open relationship…" She cast her eyes downwards. "Though… I don't think I could ever be comfortable loving anyone but you, Lemy…"

"L-Lacy…"

Lacy shifted and turned so that she was lying on her belly, facing Lemy. "I'll let you see other girls, Lemy – _on one condition. _You have to promise me…"

Lemy gulped. "Wh… What?"

Lacy traced little circles over Lemy's heart. "Promise me…" She looked up at him. "…that I'll always be number one in your heart."

Lemy stared at Lacy, momentarily floored. But the moment passed, and without a single hint of hesitation, he placed one hand on his heart and said, "I _promise,_ Lacy. I'll _always_ love you first and foremost, now and forever."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice made Lacy smile. "…Good." She crawled up to him until their faces were inches apart. "I'll hold you to that, you know…"

"You don't _have_ to." Lemy smirked. "I mean, was there _ever_ any doubt?"

There _was –_ if there wasn't, Lacy wouldn't have brought it up. She did wonder if Lemy wasn't really the same kind of guy as Dad, or if he was, if having sex with several different women would change that.

…Not likely, though. Lemy had _courted death_ for her – really, what more proof of his devotion did she need?

Leaning in, she planted a tender kiss on his lips. "…I love you, Lemy," she whispered.

Lemy smiled. "I love you too, Lacy. Always have, and always will."

Smiling at him, Lacy looked over at the clock. "Well, we've got half an hour left until it's time to go to the Pizza Dungeon. Wanna go one more time?"

Lemy laughed. "Man, you just don't quit, do you, Lace?"

"You know me! So, how about it?"

"Yeah, I'm up for one more round." He looked down. "I might need some help getting back to full strength, though…"

Smiling seductively, Lacy sidled over to him. "Leave it to me…"

She took him in her hand, and started stroking him.

(…)

"…And that's it! That's how Lemy and gave each other our first times!" Lacy said to Lupa a few hours later. All around them, the Louds and company enjoyed what the Pizza Dungeon had to offer – great pizza, not-terrible atmosphere, and kinda-fun games for the whole family to enjoy. Lacy swooned. _"Oh…_ Best day of my life, _hands down…"_

"_Hm."_ Lupa lit herself a cigarette. "Cool story, sis. Bit too mushy for my tastes, but you do you."

Lacy sighed dreamily as she watched Lemy, who was sitting at the table eating pizza with Lyra, Liena, and Liby. _"Ah…_ I never thought in a million years that I'd end up becoming just like my parents, but it turns out that that's not so bad after all…" She turned back to Lupa. "Oh, Lupa, I'm in _love…"_

Lupa snorted. "Yeah, well, don't expect that love to last. You can't have him all to yourself forever, Lacy. You can't stop _us,_ and you can't stop _him._ Sooner or later, we're gonna sink our claws into him, and sooner or later, he's gonna end up like Dad…"

She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the janitor's closet, which Lacy's mother and aunts were lined up outside of, and which Aunt Lola's voice was emanating out of. _"Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! God…! Fuck…! Fuck me…! God…! Oh, FUCK yeah! Grab my titties, Linky! Ah! C'mon, harder! Harder! HARDER! Oh, yeahhhhh…!"_

Lacy's mom pounded on the door._ "Lola, you greedy bitch!"_ she shouted. _"Quit hogging him – it's MY turn!"_

Chuckling, Lupa turned back to Lacy, expecting her to be shaken, but Lacy wasn't fazed. "I don't care if he _does_ end up like Dad," she said. She jabbed a thumb at herself. "I'll _always_ be number one in his heart. _Nothing_ will ever change that." She patted her stomach. "Now, if you'll excuse me, all that sex _really_ worked up an appetite…"

Lupa sighed and shook her head as Lacy joined Lemy at the pizza table. She was just _indomitable, _that Lacy. Even when she sees the bad side, she always managed to spin it in a good way. It was pretty fucking annoying… and yet, at the same time, simply charming. Nearly everyone loved Lacy for a reason – even Lupa.

She watched Lemy and Lacy feed each other pizza at the pizza table, smiling despite herself. They _did_ look pretty happy together. Lupa looked at her cigarette, then chuckled and took a long draw on it. Sometimes, that was just how it went…

"'_Number one in his heart',_ huh? _Heh…_ guess I'll have to settle for being number two…"

Lupa heard snickering behind her. Turning around, she saw Lizy grinning at her, trying hard to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Lupa said. "What's so funny?"

Lizy stifled another laugh, then raised a finger to point at her and said:

"_You said you're 'number two'!"_

Then she ran away laughing.

**The End (for real this time)**


End file.
